My Name is Tsukiyomi Amu
by Blue-Sub-Dominant
Summary: This story is about Amu being a Tsukiyomi and of course living her life with Ikuto everyday don't forget Utau but when she finds out that she loves Ikuto. What will happen? Find out! Rated T for language. But they both find out that...?
1. Weird Feelings and Popping Out Faces

My Name Is Tsukiyomi Amu

Chapter 1 : Weird Feelings and Popping out Faces

Xerra: Yoh! Another story =] but this time it's Shugo Chara! I have one in Barajou no Kiss... please check it out... And sorry if this story isn't good enough.

Ikuto: Just shut up and start the story already! I wanna see my Amu-chan!

Amu: You be the one to shut up first and I am not yours! For your information we are si

Xerra: (closes Amu's mouth before she says anything else) Hehe... Ikuto! Do the disclaimer please!

Ikuto: Why me?

Xerra: Because I want it to be you! And if you don't I'm going to pair Amu with Tadagay... =]

Ikuto: Then do it.

Amu: (bad aura swirling around her) Ikuto!

Ikuto: o.o Fine fine... Disclaimer: Xerra doesn't own Shugo Chara even though she wants too... please enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>It was dark and I couldn't see anything. The only thing that I knew was that I was crying while the rain poured down on me. Though my voice cried out for help, I felt the people ignore me and just pass by… Until someone came… He looked at me and carried me… I stopped crying as soon as he did that and stared at him. He stared back at me and smiled. It was the first time someone smiled at me and the first time I started smiling too. He then looked at my wrist and found a bracelet with the name Amu on it. "So you're Amu, huh? I call you Amu then." I suddenly felt safe and my eyes went droopy and closed.<em>

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

"Amu, wake up!"

"Urgh!" I said while my brother Ikuto shook me. "What's your problem?"

"It's almost time for school. You're going to be late!"

"Who cares? I always am!"

"Stop acting like your cool and spicy attitude and get up! You know that when you get one more tardy mark, the teacher will give you detention."

I suddenly sat up, a reflex action whenever I hear the word "detention".

"Sigh. Okay, I'll get up."

"Hehe. Your pink hair is standing up." my idiotic brother said while showing his signature smirk and messing up my hair.

I felt stupid and blushed. "Shut up!"

And Ikuto smirked and went away. I don't even know why I blush whenever he makes stupid remarks about me. _Sigh… _I looked at the clock and it said 6:30 am. It was kinda early for Ikuto to wake me up, but at least I have time to fix my hair properly after taking a bath. I smelled my breath and found out that it stinks. _Sigh…_ I grabbed my toothbrush and my toothpaste and started scrubbing my teeth. I stared blankly at the mirror and started introducing myself to myself. _Sigh… _It's one of my daily habits, well sighing is also one of my habits and I'm sure you noticed. And the thoughts came to my head for almost a millionth time.

_I'm Tsukiyomi Amu. 16 years old and has pink hair. I don't know how I got it since in our family's bloodline never had pink hair. But who cares? At least I stand out. I'm known as the Cool and Spicy Amu because well… they see me as a cool and spicy person who I never wanted to be… I actually wanted to be cute but of course I can't suddenly change in front of my classmates. _

This is usually my self-introduction to me but today… I'm adding some words…

_These past few days I've been dreaming about this specific man… though I can't remember him that much, I remember his smile… It actually looks like smirk on Ikuto's face… _

And I blush again! I freaking don't know why I do that!

_That stupid jerk! Who cares about him anyway?_

And that's the end of my self-introduction and before I knew it, I'm already in my school clothes. Now that's the beauty of thoughts! Making you act unconsciously while you think. I grabbed my bag ready to go to school and have a great day.

"Hey Amu!"

I looked around and saw my idiotic brother again.

"What now?"

"Come and join us. I'll bring you to school."

"But Ikuto! I thought that I'll be the one you'll bring to school." said my blond, double pig-tailed, spoiled twin, Utau Tsukiyomi. Well not really my twin. It's just that we're at the same age and we have the same birthdays. Our father said we were born twins in our mother's womb. That I don't believe since we don't look alike and twins are supposed to look alike, don't they?

"Oh come one Utau. This car can fit more than two people."

"Still, I don't like her!"

"Utau!"

"No, it's fine. It's still early so I'll just walk to school."

"Good."

"Utau!"

And the siblings fight as I watch their car window close and they pull away.

As soon as the car was out of sight, I started walking.

**In School**

I finally reached the school! I was gasping for breath. I was supposed to be walking! Why did I start running? Oh right. I got lost. I mentally noted to walk every day to memorize the path to school. And I did it again. I searched for Ikuto's car. It was black and long. Yeah, you guessed it right. It's a limousine. And it was there in its private parking lot. You know, they should just go to school in a normal car.

I started walking towards the school building and the usual happens. Squeals from my fans, I'm not kidding, saying, "Look! It's the cool and spicy Amu! Take note of her clothes today! Oooh! She has a plaid type scarf on today! And of course her signature pin! The X pin! Kyaaaaa!"

Told you so, about the cool and spicy thing. And wait, when did I wear this plaid scarf? Well who cares, it's cold today.

IKUTO POV

How could Utau be so spoiled? I was only offering my other sister a car ride to school and she started screaming like a baby.

I suddenly mimicked Utau's voice and said, "Nyeh nyeh blah blah blah."

I was surprised because I was never this pissed off with Utau. Usually I would just tease her about being jealous with Amu, but maybe I'm pissed off today because Amu didn't accept my offer. I should have waked her up a little later. Wait, why am I even pissed off when Amu doesn't accept my offer. It's not like I don't get to see her often. I even get the honour to wake her up every day! Argh!

I suddenly banged my head and all of my classmates looked at me.

"Ikuto, don't bang your head on your desk! You're distracting your classmates! You're already a Senior so stop acting like a freshman! Go out! Now!"

"Thanks for asking if I was alright."

"Haha, my neko best friend was just sent outside just because of banging his head to his deck like a stupid cat."

"Shut up Nagihiko!"

"My pleasure."

I stood up and trudged to the door. Opened it, went outside, and closed the door, hard.

Ugh. Do teachers hate me that much? Just because girls keep squealing at me because I'm so smexy and hot? And this is the reason why I hate being a senior! I don't even have anyone I love! Hmm, I should ask a girl out. And it happens again, Amu's face pops in my mind like that mole in the Whack-the-mole game in the arcade. Argh! She's my sister dammit! I don't want to have that blood complex! Falling in love with my sister? What's wrong with me? And I bang my head in the door and the teacher calls me again.

"Ikuto!"

"I'm sorry!"

And I hear snickers from the room.

Ugh! Nice move Ikuto! Adding another stupid complaint in my permanent records! Ugh! When will this day end?

* * *

><p>Xerra: =3= sorry if the first chapter is kinda crappy... if you want the second chapter not crappy... please review... arigato ne~<p>

Ikuto: Yeah this thing is crap! Why would I bang my head two times...

Xerra: Because. . .

Ikuto: Because what?

Xerra: You'll find out after more chapters...

Ikuto: Oh come on! Tell me now!

Xerra: Amu, blow in his ear please.

Amu: My pleasure... (blows in Ikuto's ear)

Ikuto: (stiffens)

Amu and Xerra: (laugh)

Xerra: Haha... please... haha... wait for the... haha... next chapter.. ahahahahaha...

Ikuto: Dammit...


	2. Utau's Favor and The Blond Prince

Chapter 2 : Utau's Favor and The Blond Prince

Xerra: Thanks for the reviews guys, lovelycupcake2011, amuto-robstar, and RomanticaKH1! And here's the next chapter! =] from here on out... it's going to be complicated...

Ikuto: What do you mean complicated?

Xerra: =-=

Ikuto: What?

Xerra: You're 17 years old and you don't know what complicated means?

Ikuto: . . .

Amu: Eto... Hehehe... Please enjoy this chapter... DISCLAIMER: Xerra doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

The school bell rings, at last! It's time to go home! But darn, I have to walk home. Ugh!

I was opening my locker when I felt that someone was walking towards me. I was interested that someone would approach me since they had a thing that says "Amu's too cool to talk to!" It's very irritating. It's one of the reasons why I don't have a best friend. The second reason is, ugh it's so embarrassing, I'm shy. Going back, I looked at the girl, well my guess is that she is a girl and I'm right. As soon as my eyes hit her, I lost interest. It was just Utau… JUST!

UTAU POV

I decided to visit my stealing twin. Stealing who? My brother! She is so disgustingly embarrassing that I wanted to spit at her face. Look at her, ugh, she's the ugliest creature that ever walked in the Tsukiyomi house. I don't even know why Ikuto treats her better than me. Can't he see that I'm prettier than this ugly THING? I didn't notice that I was lost in my thoughts until my TWIN started clearing her throat. How dare she do that to me!

"Um, hi Amu." I said with my sweetest smile.

"Um, hi, I guess." Amu said while looking towards me as if she has seen a ghost. Well maybe she does because usually I don't smile at her like this.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, I think."

"My first favor is stop saying, "I guess" or "I think" when talking to me okay?"

"O… kay…"

"Next, wake up early everyday starting tomorrow and go home early."

"Why?"

"So I can get to ride with Ikuto going to school and going home."

"Okay, next."

"You're not going to argue with me?"

"Why? He's just my brother anyway."

"Oh, okay." _That was too easy, I think. Argh! Now I'm the one who says I think. _"Lastly, treat me nicely like your twin and I'll treat you nicely."

"Now I'm confused. What's the connection of us treating each other nicely with Ikuto?"

"You're kinda stupid sometimes you know?"

"Favor number three, I'll treat you nicely and you'll treat me nicely. I just treated you nicely and you treated me like I'm some sort of dummy. If you do it one more time I'm not going to do you anymore favors." Amu smiles sweetly at me. _How dare she do my signature smile at me! I'm going to kill her someday that piece of shit!_

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I'm just telling you the truth. And the connection of us treating each other nicely with Ikuto is that when I treat you nicely, Ikuto will think that I'm not a spoiled brat and that our sister relationship is going nicely. And because of that, he'll like me."

"Aren't you forgetting that you're brother and sister?"

"Nope."

"O…kay.."

"Good, now go home. Go straight home okay?" I said as I grabbed her school shoes, closed her locker door, and gave it to her, and pushed her. "Bye Amu! See you at home." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Uhm, bye Utau!" she smiled sweetly at me.

_Now I can have my personal and sweet time with my Ikuto._

IKUTO POV

_Am I dreaming or did I just see Amu and Utau smile at each other. And I can't believe I'm spying on them like this. I feel like a stalker hiding behind the lockers._

I was so confused that I was surprised when Utau hugged me behind my back.

"Ikuto-neesan!"

"Oh hi Utau. Hehe…" I grabbed her by the arms and she blushed. I don't even know why she blushes! "What happened between you and Amu?"

"What do you mean? We are always like that."

"Huh?"

"Ikuto-neesan lets go home."

"Su…sure."

AMU POV

_That was weird, but who cares, I'll have time by myself and I can stay away from my perverted brother and spoiled sister. I wonder what they're doing right now? _I thought as dirty thoughts went through my head and I went as red as Tomato Ketchup. _What am I thinking? _I shook my head while walking and I bumped into something, well, actually it's a someone.

"Eeep!" I said while falling to the ground. I was expecting my butt to kiss the ground until a hand went to it. I know right? Eeeew!

"Are you okay?" said the boy who saved my butt from kissing the ground, but I'd rather have my butt kiss the ground than meet his hand.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." I said while my eyes are still closed.

"Good." I opened my eyes and saw a prince! He had golden hair and nice dazzling eyes and looked kinda like a gay but I hope he isn't.

"My prince." I accidentally said, dazed by his good looks. Ikuto looks better, but this guy looks like a prince, not a freaking good-looking perverted neko cosplayer playboy. But after seconds, he suddenly fired up, a small crown appearing at the top of his head, I think I saw illusions, and shouted at me.

"I'm not a prince! I'm the king of the world! Hahahahaha!" and though he said that his hand was still on my butt. Then he started talking to himself, well, I think his imaginary friend.

"Shut up! I'm the King so don't tell me to keep quiet."

"So, who cares if there's a girl in front of me?"

"Oh, right. I should treat ladies properly."

And he returned to his normal form.

"I'm sorry! It just happens to me whenever someone calls me a prince."

"Oh, it's okay but can you get your hand of my butt?"

"Oh sorry!" He said while removing his hand while blushing, and of course I blush too.

IKUTO POV

We were going home until I saw Amu and a boy in an awkward position, his hand on Amu's butt. He let go of her and they both blushed. I suddenly got this weird feeling.

"Stop the car!"

"Yes sir."

"Ikuto, where are you going?"

"Getting something what's mine, back." I never knew that I would say that but it felt right saying it.

UTAU POV

I was confused at what Ikuto said until I my eyes found what Ikuto was talking about. It was Amu.

* * *

><p>Xerra: I'm going to post the next complicated chapter on Monday! =] hope you liked this chapter... review review...<p>

Ikuto: . . .

Xerra: You're still thinking about the word complicated are you?

Ikuto: . . .

Amu: Argh! I'm not used to Ikuto being so quiet! (goes on a rampage)

Xerra: o.o . . . review review...


	3. Words They Never Thought They Would Say

Chapter 3 : Words They Never Thought They Would Say

Xerra: =o= I decided that I will update today since I finshed 15 chapters of this story already... so I might update 2 chapters on Monday too...

Ikuto: =-= You're writing too fast and you have no patience... you're such a nerd...

Xerra: =-= who cares if I'm a nerd... =0= at least I don't look like one.. and first of all! I hate studying! (please don't tell my mom)

Ikuto: (smirks) (dials on the phone) Is this Xerra's mom? Yes? She said she hates stu...

Xerra: (appears with a knife)

Ikuto: (runs away)

Xerra: (picks up telephone) oh hi mom! Yes, I'm having a good time here... okay... okay... bye bye... (smiles at Ikuto) She said I can kill you...

Amu: Noooo! (covers Ikuto)

Xerra: o.o you guys are taking it too seriously... (and flings the tip of the knife) can't you see this is just rubber?

* * *

><p><em>IKUTO POV<em>

_We were going home until I saw Amu and a boy in an awkward position, his hand on Amu's butt. He let go of her and they both blushed. I suddenly got this weird feeling._

"_Stop the car!"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Ikuto, where are you going?"_

"_Getting something what's mine, back." I never knew that I would say that but it felt right saying it._

_UTAU POV_

_I was confused at what Ikuto said until I my eyes found what Ikuto was talking about. It was Amu._

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

"Amu!"

"Huh?" I looked and saw Ikuto. Hands clenched with anger.

"You're coming with me." He said grabbing my hand. And because of that, I started blushing, which lead me to say these things…

"Wait! Let me go!" I was struggling so much for Ikuto to let me go because I was so embarrassed to show my red face at him. He was pulling me so hard that I thought my arm would break off. I looked at his face, and saw something I never saw before, jealousy.

"Hey! Let her go!" The boy I met suddenly ran towards us.

"Mind your own busine…" Ikuto said and he suddenly let go off my hand. I wondered why he would do that and I saw it.

I saw the boy's fist meet Ikuto's face. I was surprised and gaping when the boy grabbed my hand. I was dragged fast and before I knew it, we were running away from Ikuto.

"Hurry before he catches up."

"But…"

"Save your thank you for later."

"But…"

"I said later. And oh, my name is Tadase. Hotori Tadase. I'm just new around here and I just entered the school called Seiyo Academy." He let me go off my hand and said between breathes.

"And I'm Amu. I'm going to the same school as you." I said, but of course without any much difficulty because I'm the best runner in school, well the best girl runner, Ikuto's the best. I should practice running more if I want to beat him. _Sigh_

"Oh really. So we're going to meet again. I'm glad to hear that."

I was blushing. Seriously! I was very red! But I had this weird feeling, do you know when your stomach feels weird and stuff? That's the one I'm talking about. I kept on looking back. I was actually hoping for Ikuto to catch up but when I saw that he didn't, I slowed down. I don't know why but my feet didn't want me far from him. My chest was aching. It's like my heart was calling out for someone. I was losing consciousness. And I everything went black.

"Amu!" Those were the last words I heard. And my lips formed a smile, the most genuine smile that I made, for so long. You wanna know why I smiled? I'll tell you why. The voice I heard wasn't Tadase's, it was Ikuto's.

TADASE POV

I looked around and saw Amu faint.

"A.."

"Amu! Amu! Are you alright! Amu! Talk to me!" the boy said, breaking my sentence.

It's that guy again. Why is he so worried? I'm the one who's supposed to be worried here. He's the one who tried to harass her a while ago. He was the one who tried to take her away against her will! Why is he so worried about her?

"What did you do to her? What did you do to my sister?"

Sister? She is his sister? She never told me that.

"I didn't do anything. She just fainted." I said with a glare on my face. He was touching her face, his eyes filled with care, too much care that it was at the same level as love. I was confused. Was he really her brother?

"Are you sure? Because if you did something to her, I'll surely kill you!"

He suddenly rushed toward me, ready to throw his fist at me. Then all the questions rushed out of my mouth. I wanted to clear everything out.

"Why are you so worried about her? Aren't you just her brother? Why do you act as if both of you are lovers."

He stopped. That surely hit him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at yourself, so worried over your little sister. Don't tell me you're falling in love with her. You're so embarrassing. Even though you know it's wrong to fall in love with your own sister. Ha!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He continued what he was about to do, punch me in the face, but…

"Wait! Ikuto! It's not his fault." Amu started calling out.

He stopped, brought his hand down and faced her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am... My chest was just painful and I lost air." She said smiling. "Thanks for worrying about me Ikuto." She said and smiled even brighter. I was furious.

"No problem." He said smiling. Then he started carrying her, bridal style, which made me release all my anger. I started shouting words I never said before. Something I never thought I would say.

"Get your hands off her! She's mine!"

And my heart was taken that day, the day when I met Amu.

* * *

><p>Xerra: Yes I know... why did I make Tadagay.. erm... I mean Tadase and the story?<p>

Ikuto: Because you're stupid.

Xerra: Oh so now I'm stupid!

Ikuto: =-= You always were...

Xerra: . . . you know you're right... I'm stupid for making you and Amu pair up!

Ikuto: o.o I'm taking back what I said...

Xerra: (smirks) review review...


	4. Those Words That Brought Him Back

Chapter 4 : Those Words That Brought Him Back

Xerra: I'm back! And I made some adjustments to Amu's Dream in chapter 1... =]

Ikuto: I feel like fainting...

Xerra: Cuz you will feel like that in the story...

Ikuto: o.O? What the heck?

Xerra: I know right? xD but you'll find out once you read it.

Amu: Xerra! I wanna play with Ikuto-neesan.

Ikuto: (Smiles) Let's play then..

Xerra: o.o that sounds... perverted... (shakes head) DISCLAIMER! I do not own Shugo Chara though I want to and when I own it.. I will make Ikuto kiss Amu! xD hehehehe

* * *

><p>IKUTO POV<p>

Tadase suddenly shouted those words that I feared that someone would say to Amu. "She's mine." I was surprised. I never thought that this midget would fall for Amu that easily the same way I did. I was focusing on those words that he said that I didn't notice Amu's red face. But when I saw it, I lost all hope. All hope on what? For her to fall in love with me? He's right. I'm embarrassing.

My eyes lost color and my heart became heavy. I thought I was going to die but then… Amu said those words that brought me back.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not yours." I couldn't believe it…

"Huh?" I accidentally said loudly.

"What? You don't believe me big brother?" She said looking at me innocently but with a playful look.

"Oh. Sorry, hehe... It's just that I wasn't expecting you to say those words." I thought I lost her already…

"Oh… Let's just go home. And you better put me down because I feel like someone wants to kill me back in that car." Amu pointed back at our car and I found Utau's killing aura all around it.

"You're right…" I sweat-dropped while dropping Amu and we started walking back towards the car and Amu said her farewell.

"Bye Tadase! See you at school!"

And he waved back. That jerk! He still has the nerve to wave at Amu after saying that.

And we went back in the car.

**In the car on the way home**

"You're not meeting with him anymore!"

"Why? Is it a problem? Or are you just jealous?" Amu smirked at me. I can't believe she did that! I'm the only one who smirks here! "Anyway, you can't avoid it. We're going to the same school."

"So I'll transfer you to another school."

"But all my friends are here!"

"What friends? I never saw you talking to your classmates." I said, smirking. Hehehe… At last! I'm the one smirking now.

"I have friends you know! I mean… I have friends… like… that blonde guy, Tadase… and that… girl…" Amu said without looking into my eyes.

"Hehe… what girl?"

"You know… that girl… who I seat beside with…"

"I seat beside you and the girl who seats at the other side doesn't even talk to you." Utau butted in. She sure is mad.

"Don't butt in you stupid spoiled twin!"

"Like you're one to talk!"

"Stop fighting! Now Amu, I'll give you 1 week to find friends. And if you do, I'll allow you to stay in Seiyo Academy. Do we have a deal?"

"So it's a challenge huh? I accept! You're going down Ikuto!"

"Bring me down after you make some friends."

"Hmph." Utau said breaking our fight. And the rest of the way home was quiet.

**At home**

AMU POV

Everyone just went to their rooms without a single word. And three slams were heard as our doors closed.

"Blam! Blam! BLAM!" And of course mind was the loudest. I took off my clothes as fast as I can and threw it in the dump at the corner of my room. _Wow, I never knew that my stock of dirty clothes is that tall already._ It was as tall as me already. _Ah, who cares! I'll just give it to the maids tomorrow; I'm just too tired from what happened today._

I rushed to my bathroom and filled my bathtub with hot water. "Ah! Relaxing!" I said as I stepped in. I was making bubbles from my mouth and watched them pop_. If only I could stay like this every day. It's much more relaxing than watching Utau and Ikuto fight or even going to school. But of course that isn't possible, and I even have that challenge from Ikuto to make friends in just 1 week or else he'll make me transfer schools. What am I going to do? Argh!_

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself. I rushed to my room and opened my wardrobe. _Wow, I never knew I had this many clothes. Hmm.. Nightgown.. Nightgown… Nightgown… Nightgown… Oooooh! Pyjamas! _It's colored pink and had hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds in it. _I also never knew that I had this pyjama. I wonder who it's from. Maybe I just bought it without noticing._

I dressed in my pyjama and went downstairs. I grabbed the warm milk which was already prepared by the maids on table and drank it. It was so refreshing that I didn't notice Ikuto go downstairs and wrap his arms around me.

"What's my favourite sister doing here?"

"Are you blind? I'm drinking warm milk."

"You know, that won't make your chest larger."

And it happens, AGAIN! I blush! "Shut up Ikuto! And mind your own business!" I slammed the bottle on the table and rushed upstairs, still blushing. I slammed the door once again and slid down my door, eyes droopy.

_Stupid Ikuto! You'll see! I'll make friends after 1 week!_ And I lost it, my eyes just wanted to close, and I allowed it to.

IKUTO POV

I made Amu mad again so I wanted to check her out to see if she is okay.

I knocked on her door and found that it was open.

_So reckless of her, what if a thief went inside her room!_

I pushed the door and heard a bang. And there I saw Amu sleeping on the floor with her head facing it.

"Oooh. Sorry Amu." I said while laughing. She looks so ridiculous that I couldn't keep my laughter. I laughed and laughed until I couldn't stop breathing. Then I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing the pyjama that I bought for her during Christmas last year. I'm surprised that it still fits her perfectly. Maybe she doesn't grow that much anymore.

I forgot that she was still sleeping on the floor and when I was back from my thoughts, I picked her up, bridal style, my favourite way of carrying her, and brought her to her bed. I laid her down and when I was about to go, she grabbed me by the tip of my shirt and sleep talked. Can you believe it? She sleep talked! It's like an anime plot or something. But who cares if it's an anime plot! I like it.

"Hmm...Stay here…"

I would like to stay here but she's my sister for God's sake! If only she wasn't, I would stay here and snuggle up her side and kiss her all I want but what the hell! I'm her brother! I tried to take her hand off me but she's too strong even in her sleep! I tried waking her up but she kept muttering 'stay here'. So there's one thing left to do. Sleep here. _Sigh… _Seriously, it's like I'm in an anime or something. And yes, I'm an anime addict. I don't like calling it otaku so I'm just calling it anime addict.

I sat down on the floor and laid my head on her bed. And it just happened, she stroked my hair and sleep talked again, but this time she said something different, "Ikuto." And I swear to you, I had good dreams for the first time in my life.

* * *

><p>Ikuto: I like this chapter... post more stuff like this..<p>

Xerra: =-= I'm not asking your opinion baka... anyway.. what did you and Amu play?

Ikuto: =-= she played whack the mole with me and I was the mole

Xerra: (snicker) I love Amu's character...

Amu: Review review nya~

Ikuto and Xerra: o.o nya?


	5. War For The Title 'Cool and Spicy'

Chapter 5: War for the Title 'Cool and Spicy'

Xerra: I'm too bored to do the disclaimer and intro so I'll leave you guys here...

Amu and Ikuto: ...

Ikuto: You know when she's gone, I can do anything to you...

Amu: Perv!

Ikuto: (blows at Amu's ear)

Amu: (shiver and blushes)

Xerra: (comes back) you know... I can't leave you too alone for even a minute... Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

I woke up to see myself in my bed. I don't know who brought me here but I have to thank him or her. Sleeping on the floor would give me strains on my back. I looked on my side to see my brother sleeping there. At first I didn't mind him, but then I remembered, "_Why is he here?_"

I looked at his face. It was so cute! I wanted to stroke his hair so much but he is my brother which… I almost forgot. What are this feelings though? I was wondering so much until I found four eggs between my legs. I was so surprised I was in loss of words. I wanted to shout but the only words that came out were, "EEEEEHHHHHH?"

IKUTO POV

"Hmm..." I woke up because of Amu's stupid scream. I was having good dreams for once and she ruins it. Well anyway she's the reason why I'm having good dreams so I have no right to argue, but, why did she scream?

"What's wrong Amu?"

"I…Iku…Ikuto…"

"Yes?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She banged my head so hard I thought I was going to be unconscious.

"I carried you to your bed! Is that what I get for a thank you?" I can't believe her.

"I'm thanking you for that, but what are these eggs here? Have I lost my virginity?"

"I didn't do anything to you!" _Even though I wanted to. _

"Then explain this!" She pointed to four eggs between her legs. One that is red with hearts, one that's blue with spades, one that's green with clubs, and one that's yellow with diamonds.

"An Easter bunny visited you and gave you four eggs for you to cook and eat."

"Stop messing around with me and tell me the truth!"

"I don't know. I told you I didn't do anything to you."

And the door opened. Utau went in holding two eggs, one that's black and the other one that's white.

"Amu! Ikuto! I'll shout at you later for sleeping in the same room but first, what the heck is this!" She showed the eggs to us.

"It's called eggs dummy." I said bored and sleepy.

"How do you know?" They both said in unison.

"Because they look like eggs. Duh!"

And they hit me hard at the same time.

"Not that baka!" they said again in unison.

"It's true that both of you are twins. And I don't know what that is either so don't hit me unless you want me ending up in the hospital." And then this time they had different answers.

"That would be nice." Amu said. I knew that she would say that and now it's Utau's turn to react.

"I'm sorry Ikuto-neesan. Don't go to the hospital!"

"I won't. I won't." I said while rubbing Utau's head. I would like to do that to Amu but she doesn't show me her weak side, if she has one.

I decided to stand up and get ready for school when suddenly a black egg rolled from under me.

"You have one too! You never told us!" They both said again in unison. Now this is becoming annoying.

"I never told you because I never knew idiots! Now get ready for school and bring those eggs with you too! We're almost late!" I said losing my patience. And when I both looked at them, they had surprised looks on their face and they both started laughing. "What?"

"You look funny when mad."

"For once I agree with Amu."

I decided not to get mad this time because I saw that they were having fun together for the first time. I'm serious, the first time. There have been lots of first times these past few days.

"Aah! Just get ready!" I said pretending to be annoyed so the atmosphere wouldn't change and left the room, glad that they were still laughing. I have to thank these eggs or whatever they're called because if they didn't show up, Utau would shout at us for sleeping in the same room and Amu and she wouldn't laugh together ever.

**On the Way to school**

UTAU POV

I had to admit it. I had fun laughing with Amu and I hope she does find it fun too. I was staring at my eggs when suddenly I giggled out loud, remembering what Ikuto looked like. Then Ikuto and Amu stared at me in a weird way. "What? Is it wrong to giggle once in a while?"

"No." They both said at the same time and looked at each other with smiles. And I blushed with embarrassment. Then I remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot. You guys are in big trouble! How dare you sleep in the same room?" And we started the usual, we fought, but this time, it was actually fun.

**At School**

AMU POV

So, I have to find friends in one week. This is the first day. I wonder how I should approach them.

I was thinking too much that I wasn't listening to what the teacher has to say until she said, "We have a new classmate today. Please introduce yourself." I looked at the new student and she looked like a doll. Her hair was so long and curly, her eyes looked pretty, and her lips looked small but soft. She really looked like a doll I tell you! But still, I wasn't interested until she said this, "My name is Rima and my last name is none of your business." The same thing I said when I introduced myself! She has the cool and spicy attitude too! I think we could relate to each other and be best friends!

"Thanks for the introduction Ms Rima. Um… Please sit beside Amu over there."

She started walking towards me and before she sat down, she stared at me. I stared at her too. It was so long, I wondered how many minutes it took. She broke the silence saying, "I don't like you." And she sat down as if nothing happened.

I change my mind. We CANNOT and will NEVER relate to each other. She can have the cool and spicy attitude, but only one can have the title 'Cool and Spicy'! This means war!

* * *

><p>Rima: TT ^ TT I didn't know that Amu hated me that much... (sulks in a corner and cries)<p>

Amu: Rima... I'm so...

Nagihiko: (claps Amu's mouth shut) don't say it... she's just fake crying... (glares at Rima)

Rima: (glares back)

Amu: . . .

Ikuto: ooooooooh! a cat fight... (grabs popcorn and eats)

Xerra: o.o there's something wrong with the characters in my story... and why is nagihiko here? o.O? review review...


	6. Rivals Can Be Friends Too You Know

Chapter 6 : Rivals Can Be Bestfriends Too You Know?

Xerra: Wew... this is my longest chapter so far... please just read... too tired for blah blah blah...

Ikuto: blah blah blah

Amu: blah blah blah

Xerra: =-= didn't I just tell you I'm tired of blah blah blah?

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

_Okay it's the last day of Ikuto's challenge and I still don't have a friend. He keeps on saying, "I'll win this bet for sure." And stuff like that. And this girl is seriously pissing me off! She has all the boys' attention, which I think I don't care about, I THINK. And my fans are slowly diminishing! They all think that Rima is the new Cool and Spicy girl and they all start becoming her fan! I have to know what her true attitude is! Plan A! Get to know more about Rima and her weakness and destroy her!_

I face Rima and smile sweetly at her. "Hi Rima. What a nice day it is today."

"It was a nice day, until you talked to me."

I'm seriously pissed right now, and I swear to you my veins on my forehead was bulging! "I'm sorry for that but may I ask you something?"

"Your apology is not accepted and no."

I think my vein is about to explode. She is getting on my nerves!

"What's your favourite thing?"

"I said no girl. Didn't you hear me? N-O!"

"What's your favourite color? What animal do you think is the cutest? What TV shows do you watch? What movies are your favourite? Who do you hate the most?"

"Now the last question I can answer. You!"

RIMA POV

The girl who I was sitting beside with smiled at me and said, "Okay, I understand." She then started scribbling something down her notebook, maybe something about me. Why is she so interested in me anyway? Ah who cares.

_You are so mean Rima!_

"Shut up Kusu-kusu! Now's not the time to argue with me! You know I can't trust anyone anymore! That's the reason why I said that to her!" I started whispering.

_She's not the reason why you were kidnapped! Anyway, she looks nice and lonely. Just like you!_

"Was that a compliment or insult?" still whispering.

_Take it as a compliment. Kusu kusu kusu kusu._

"Stop laughing and don't talk to me when I'm around people. I look like an idiot!"

_Yeah you do. Anyway, the nice and lonely girl just like you, beside you, is staring at you._

I look at her with my most menacing look and say, "What are you looking at?"

She answers back with sarcasm, "You." And she starts scribbling in her notebook again.

AMU POV

"She whispers to herself just like Tadase." I write in my notebook then I look at her again. Then I see a small person behind her, laughing. I am surprised yet again, and I started pointing towards it.

"What's that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's that thing that's floating around you laughing?"

"You can see that?"

"Yes I can."

"That means you have one too."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a guardian character too."

"What's that?"

"You are stupid." She says just like Utau.

"I'm not!"

"It's a guardian character which was born from the desires of your heart of what you want to be. Example if you get a clown like Kusu-kusu, my guardian character's name, means that you want to make someone laugh." Then she covers her mouth suddenly noticing what she just said. She blurted out her secret.

"Oooooh! So you want to make someone laugh, no?" I said smirking.

"Yes, what's your problem with that?"

"Nothing."

We stare at each other in a very mean way again that no one would try to bother us. We had this killing aura which kept growing and growing the longer we stare at each other. I can imagine the thoughts that go through her head right now. Things like, "_She's stupid._" Or "_She's so annoying and irritating."_

I think our staring contest lasted hours again since it was Math a while ago and now it's English, a subject I think isn't really that important. We're in Japan anyway for God's sake! We kept on staring until Kusu-kusu went in between us and pulled her cheeks and put out her tongue and wiggled it. It made both of us laugh.

_Yey! I was able to make Rima and Amu laugh._

"Thanks Kusu-kusu. That was good." Rima said patting her head.

"Yup, that was good! Thanks Kusu-kusu."

_No problem! _And she smiles.

"You know, we should end this. We haven't been talking for almost a week now. Can we be friends?" I say to Rima, offering my hand towards her.

"No."

"What?" I say out loud that all my classmates were looking at me. Good thing the teacher just dismissed us or else I could have been sent outside, or worse, the Principal's office again. I'm kinda the trouble kid here. "Sorry!" I say to all of them and they go back to doing their business.

"I'm just joking." Rima says laughing.

"Haha. Not funny." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"I'm sorry." Rima says, wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing.

"Hmph."

She suddenly grabs my hand and shakes it. "Sure, I'll be friends with you."

"Really?"

"Yup. On one condition."

Ugh! I hate conditions, but I have to do this since Ikuto will transfer me to another school if I don't. "What condition?"

"We'll be bestfriends."

My eyes widened as I heard that word.

"Sure!" I said shaking her hand vigorously. I couldn't stop shaking it.

"Haha. Okay stop!"

I stop shaking her hand.

"Let's go home together."

And I shake her hand vigorously again. "Yey!"

It was a good thing that everyone left the classroom, or else they should have seen the two Cool and Spicy girls laughing very hard and talking out of their attitude.

**School Grounds**

"Ikuto!" Ikuto looks at me and his eyes widen as he sees Rima standing behind me waiting. "Ikuto, I'm not going home with you today."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going home with my bestfriend today, which means I win the challenge! I'm going to stay here in Seiyo Academy!"

"Are you sure she's your bestfriend? I think you just paid her to act as your bestfriend."

"Baka! I didn't! And where would I get the money anyway? You just give me my allowance for lunch."

"Alright. You can go home together with her. But if you meet with Tadase again, I'm not allowing you to go home without me anymore!"

"You're mean!"

"What? I'm just protecting you! He harassed you last time!"

"He just caught me from falling Ikuto."

"Then why was he touching your butt?"

"Just be glad I didn't injure myself okay? Why are you jealous?"

He then started blushing.

"Teehee! Bye bye then Ikuto!" I say while going towards Rima, who was waiting a long time.

**Walking Home**

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I had to ask permission from my brother."

"You mean Ikuto's your brother?"

"Yup why?"

Rima started blushing as soon as I asked why. _I get it. She likes him_! I was thinking that if they would marry, Rima could be my sister-in-law. I was excited, happy, and all the positive things that you could think of but I also had this weird feeling. I want to know what it is as soon as possible. But first, Rima's crush is my brother! How good can this be, I think.

"You like him don't you?"

"Wh…Who said I did?"

"It's on your face, Rima."

"Oh. Don't tell him okay!"

"Sure! Teehee!"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing! I was just thinking that you might be my sister-in-law if you marry him."

Then she blushes the ultimate blush! All tint of red are on her face right now. She looks like a masterpiece made by the ultimate artist whose favourite color is red.

"Shu…Shut up!"

"Yes, yes I will. Anyway, what's your last name?"

"Mashiro."

I stared at her again. "The girl who got kidnapped and whose parents got killed?"

"Yup." She says like it's nothing at all.

"Where are you living now then?"

"I'm living with my Auntie."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry. It's not your fault anyway."

"Well this is my home already. Thanks for walking with me today. Let's do it again tomorrow."

"Sure. See you tomorrow Rima!" I watched her as she went inside her Auntie's house and as soon as the door closed, I started walking home… Thinking about Ikuto and Rima… and my tears fall without me noticing…

* * *

><p>Amu: TT ^ TT you made me cry!<p>

Xerra: =-= blah blah blah... review review...

Ikuto: o.o one's emotional one's annoyed


	7. I Love You Dammit!

Chapter 7: I Love You Dammit!

Xerra: =o= next up is my shortest chapter... i'm feeling anemic...

Amu: I love you dammit? nice confession

Xerra: =-= I'm glad you like it cuz you're going to be the one who will say that...

Ikuto: o.O to whom?

Xerra: (smirks weakly) secret... disclaimer... I do not own shugo chara and I forgot to put disclaimer at chapter 6 but who cares! I JUST DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA GOT IT!

Amu and Ikuto: o.o scary...

* * *

><p>"<em>Sure. See you tomorrow Rima!" I watched her as she went inside her Auntie's house and as soon as the door closed, I started walking home… Thinking about Ikuto and Rima… and my tears fall without me noticing…<em>

* * *

><p>AMU POV<p>

"I'm home!" I said, with depression in my voice.

"Welcome back." Ikuto said while sitting on the our father's favourite sofa wearing his reading eyeglasses and reading today's newspaper. He sure looks like an adult when he does that, a handsome one. _What the heck am I thinking? How many times do I have to say that he's my brother?_ I thought while blushing.

Ikuto looks at me with one brow up. _Oh come one! Don't do that! It makes you look hotter!_ I looked the other way where Ikuto was. "I…I'm going up."

"Okay."

I rush to my room and close it as softly as possible. _What the heck did I just think there! I can't like my brother! I can't like my brother! I can't like my brother! I can't LOVE my brother! _I scream in my mind as I slide down the door and curl to a ball. _I can't possibly fall in love with him and it's forbidden for God's sake! I just can't fall for him! _ I thought and then a tear suddenly rolls down my cheek and I already know what that weird feeling was. _This can't be happening…_

**The Next Morning**

IKUTO POV

"Amu, it's time to go to for breakfast!" I said while knocking on the door. "Amu? Amu!" I waited for minutes. "Amu!"

"I can't go now Ikuto." She says behind the door.

"Why? Are you okay? Amu let me come in!"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

"Amu! Stop this! I'm getting worried."

"Then stop being worried and just leave me here!"

"But Amu…"

"Just shut the fuck up and go eat breakfast already and do your daily routine of going out and flirt with whoever you see! Just go!"

I'm surprised. This is the first time I heard her so I decided to go in whatever method it took. "Amu! I'm coming in!"

I kick the door and find her curled up in the corner of her room, still in her uniform from yesterday.

"Amu…" I said while coming near her.

"Don't come near!" she said while lifting her head up. Her eyes were all puffy and red. She was crying all night.

"What happened to you."

"Nothing."

"Come on Amu. Tell me what's bothering you."

"You want me to tell you what's bothering me? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What's bothering me is you! You keep on going near me and talking to me like I'm not your sister. You make me feel something else for you that I hate it so much I wish we never met!"

My eyes widen as I heard what she said. "Oh, so you want me gone? Sure I'll never appear in front of you again." I turned and walked toward the door when Amu hugged me from the back.

"I love you, dammit!" and when she realized that she said those words, she let go of me and covered her mouth. She was shaking. She pushed me and ran through the door.

"Amu!"

She ran continuously and I followed her. She went outside and ran. I tried to catch up but she was too fast this time. And she disappeared.

AMU POV

I ran away from Ikuto. I ran as fast as I could and as far as my feet can take me. I ran and ran and I was too tired to run anymore. I looked at how far I was able to reach and I was at this observatory. An old one. I decided to go inside since I was too tired to think. As soon as I opened the door, there stood Tadase, eyes wide.

"Amu, what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"You were crying. Why?" He wiped the tears off my face and held my face. He then pulled me close and kissed me. A kiss I yearned for, but from Ikuto. But at that moment I didn't care at all, I let him explore my mouth and push his lips down mine as long as he liked but then he pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

I then kissed him back, he was surprised but he gave in. We explored each other's mouth and our tongues danced together until he touched my chest. I pushed him and he said it again.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I tempted you."

An awkward silence covered the observatory until I decided.

"Would you go out with me Tadase?"

* * *

><p>Amu: I don't get it... I said I love you dammit to Ikuto but I asked Tadese out?<p>

Ikuto: o.o =-= Tadase's gonna die when we meet in the intro...

Xerra: (making a mental note) put Tadase in the intro everytime to get him beat up by Ikuto... (faints from being anemic)

Amu: o.o Ikuto...

Ikuto: Hmm? (busy getting mad)

Amu: call 911...

Ikuto: (calls 911) Yoh! Can you pick up a girl who has fainted here and please make sure that her mind is alright cuz she seems dumb...

Xerra: I heard that... review review...


	8. What Did I Just Do?

Chapter 8 : What did I just do?

Amu: (veins popping at her forehead) you... made... me... KISS... TADAGAY?

Ikuto and Me: o.o

Xerra: sorry... but it's a part of my plot though...

Amu: (veins growing) just give me back to Ikuto, now!

Ikuto: yeah xerra, you're so mean...

Xerra: TT ^ TT you guys are so mean! wAAaaaahhh! (runs of to nowhere)

Amu: Hmph... Disclaimer: none of us here owns shugo chara get it? Now get lost!

Ikuto: o.o don't get lost... read this first please...

* * *

><p><em>I then kissed him back, he was surprised but he gave in. We explored each other's mouth and our tongues danced together until he touched my chest. I pushed him and he said it again.<em>

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_No, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I tempted you."_

_An awkward silence covered the observatory until I decided._

"_Would you go out with me Tadase?"_

AMU POV

He was staring at me in disbelief.

"I'll ask you again Tadase. Would you go out with me?"

"Of course! I'd be glad to!" He lifted me up and started spinning me around. Our faces faced at each other. He saw me and I saw Ikuto but I knew this person right now, isn't him. We were smiling, Tadase showing his most genuine smile, while I showed a hesitant smile. I decided that Tadase will be my partner for life. It feels better being loved than loving someone.

"I'll take you home Amu."

"Oh, you're not taking me home. You're taking me to Rima's house."

"Why?"

"I decided. I'm leaving the Tsukiyomi house."

"What? What made you decide this Amu? Did you think about this properly? You're leaving your family!"

"Yes, I thought about this properly Tadase." I lied.

"Well, okay. Did you bring your things?"

"No."

"But what are you going to wear or use?"

"I'll just use my allowance. I didn't eat lunch the past few days so I saved more than enough."

"Well okay. Let's go." He said as he lifted me, bridal style, Ikuto's favourite way of carrying me.

**Rima's House**

Tadase dropped me in front of Rima's house and gave me a kiss before he left. He was so happy when he left. At least I made at least one person happy, I'm glad to think that I'm still useful.

"Amu, what are you doing here?" Rima said as she opens the door.

"Rima, can I live here for the moment?"

"Huh?"

"Ikuto and I just got into a fight and I don't want to see him for a while." I lied again. We didn't get into a fight and I wanted to see him now.

"And how long is awhile?"

"Weeks, months, years?" I said, deciding that never would be better.

"Amu, you're crazy! Your family is so rich; they can afford your needs and do anything for you. I'm ashamed that I can't even offer you food now."

"It's okay. I have enough money here Rima. And I'm going to get a part time job from now."

"Are you sure Amu? As a bestfriend, I won't allow this."

"Please Rima. I really want to stay away from him as much as possible." _I want to see him now darn it…_

"How about school?"

"I'll still go to school, but I won't be meeting Ikuto and Utau starting tomorrow. It's a good thing Utau is in another section."

"Sigh. Okay. I'm sure my Auntie will allow this so just make yourself feel at home."

Rima led me towards my room and opened the door. It was kinda small and run down, but for the moment, I was glad I had somewhere to sleep.

"It's not much."

"No, it's okay."

"Just wait for me here. I'll talk to my Auntie."

"Sure."

And as soon as Rima closed the door and left, I started crying.

_What did I just do? I ruined my life in one day. If I could have just pretended that I don't like him, everything would have been alright. Stupid, Amu you're stupid._

IKUTO POV

Amu loves me? She does. If only we weren't siblings, everything would have worked out. If only I was free. If only we were free. We could do anything we want. I wasn't able to stop her but I'm sure, when I see her next time, I'll bring her back.

Then my egg started cracking and out went a cat.

_Hello nya~_

"What are you?"

_Wow, nice greeting there nya~_

"Just answer me now."

_Okay nya~ I'm you're guardian character nya~_

"What's a guardian character?"

_I'm about to go there nya~ Stop butting in nya~ I can't finish nya~ If you keep butting in nya~_

"Okay."

_A guardian character is the desire of your hear of who you want to be nya~_

"So I want to be a cat?"

_Nyada nya~ You want to be free nya~_

"Oh… Then what's your name?"

_Yoru nya~_

"Okay, Yoru. Can you leave me alone for a moment? I'm thinking here."

_Okay nya~ Just tell me when you need me nya~_

**The next day**

UTAU POV

Amu didn't show up. Ikuto is depressed and worried and now I'm lonely. It's all her fault, she destroyed the peace we had for the moment. Just when I was starting to accept her as a sister, she made me hate her more. She hurt my brother and I won't forget her for this.

"Ikuto-neesan, let's go to school."

"Okay." He grabbed his jacket and threw the keys to the driver, he went inside the car without even escorting me. We wasn't the usual Ikuto I knew. This is Amu's fault. It's all her fault.

RIMA POV

I walked with Amu to school today and she wasn't the usual. When I talk to her she spaces out and when I try to make her laugh, she shows a hesitant smile and goes back to her spacing out. I couldn't make her smile or laugh no matter what. We reached the school and at the same time as Ikuto and Utau. This is bad. I knew that something was going to happen once Ikuto stepped out of the car and walked towards us…

* * *

><p>Xerra: (sniff sniff) TT ^ TT (somewhere over the freaking rainbow) review review...<p>

Amu and Ikuto: o.o she's lost it...


	9. The Devil's Whisper

Chapter 9 : The Devil's Whispers

Utau: I hate myself here...

Ikuto: at least you don't get crazy...

Utau: FYI I do...

Amu: o.o like brother like sister...

Xerra: o.o disclaimer... I don't own shugo chara... oh, and amuto-robstar... yes I accept your offer.. =] I'm going to read it now..

* * *

><p>IKUTO POV<p>

I started walking towards Amu the moment I saw her. I was about to grab her hand when someone butted in. It was that blond piece of shit. "Don't touch my girlfriend." He says. Ha! Now I want to laugh.

"So this is what you do to me Amu? You tell me that you love me then exchange me for a gay?" I started laughing. I know I looked crazy, and everyone was looking, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for her to come back to me. Who cares if we're siblings? We can run away and do anything we want.

"I never said that to you." I stopped laughing as soon as Amu said that. She was looking at me with colorless eyes. The usual sparkle and honey color wasn't there. It was all nothing.

"Come on Tadase." She pulled that blond bitch and ran all the way to the school building. Her bestfriend followed and they left me standing there, hands clenched and ready to punch that freaking wall.

I walked away from the school and cat ears and a cat tail appeared on me. I started running far away from the school.

UTAU POV

What the hell did that bitch say to my brother? She's gonna pay for the shit that she said! I said as I walked toward Amu's class. I didn't notice that my black egg was cracking and a chibi devil went out. All I knew was that I hated Amu and the devil's whispers were tempting.

"I'm looking for Amu." I said as I opened the door.

I walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm, hard.

"Ow! Utau! Let go of me!"

I brought her to the rooftop and closed the door. I didn't notice but devil wings appeared at my back and whispers were heard.

_You hate her for hurting your brother am I right?_

"Yes I do."

_Then push her off the building. No one will know. It will make your life easier. You will make your brother happy and you can have him to yourself._

The devil's whispers were so pleasing that I gave in and started walking towards Amu.

"How dare you hurt my brother when he has done nothing wrong to you." I said taking one step forward.

"You made him feel unwanted and you took his life from him." I said, taking another step.

"You destroyed my life! You took everything away from me." Stopping in front of her.

I was looking into her eyes and she was looking at mine. I knew she saw the hatred and anger in my eyes since I saw fear in hers. The delight of pushing her from this building was so tempting my hands were moving on their own. The moment I touched her shoulder, evil took over and I pushed her off.

AMU POV

I was falling down… Down, down, down… Not knowing what would happen next. The wind was rushing through my face as I plummeted downwards… I was sure I was going to die until I was held by gentle arms. I looked up and saw navy blue hair and blue eyes. The eyes that I wanted to look in so much. Before I knew it, he was kissing me but I resisted, we can never be and will never be together. And though I resisted, his lips went crushing at mine. My body was fired up and so was his but I pushed him and let myself fall… And I fell down, down, down… again… And I was saved by someone else this time… And this time it was my blond prince…

"Thanks Tadase."

"You're welcome but first, why were you falling?"

"I accidentally fell."

"Really?"

"Really."

"No one pushed you?"

"No one. Absolutely no one."

"Okay. Wanna go home together later? Of course we can go with Rima."

"Sure." I smiled at him.

"Okay. I'm going back to class. See you later."

"See you."

And as soon as he was gone… I looked up and found nothing…

It was just my imagination… That kiss wasn't real… was it?

**On the Way to Rima's House**

I should stop acting like this. If I don't forget him, my life will just be nothing… So I have to change for the better. I was walking with Rima and my boyfriend Tadase. I breathed in and out… Ready to change myself today.

"Hey guys! Can you help me look for a part time job?"

"Sure." Tadase said.

While Rima looked at me with a surprised look.

"What?" I tell her while laughing.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I looked at Rima.

"Su…Sure…"

"Okay, then." I grabbed both of them by the arm. "Get ready." And I started running with all my might…

**At the town center**

"Phew, that was tiring." I said since we looked all around town looking for a part time job for me. I was looking for the right job and I got accepted in a fast food restaurant, the nearest one from Rima's house.

"That was fun."

"Yup it was."

"Now it's time to go home. Let's go Rima."

"How about me?"

"Oh, don't worry about us Tadase. Your house is around here right? So you better go home straight now."

"Okay. See you tomorrow Amu." He said as he started running towards his house and we started walking towards home.

"Amu."

"Yes Rima?"

"What Ikuto said, he said that you told him that you love him, is that true?"

"Why would I say that to him? We're siblings. I'm sure he was just making a fuss" I lied without hesitation.

"Oh." Rima said with reassurance and silence gave in. It covered us for a few seconds but Rima broke it.

"Amu, I'm glad you're back." She said, smiling at me,

"I'm glad too." I reply, smiling back, though I couldn't look at her eyes because I knew we would be rivals in love from now on…

* * *

><p>Amu: =-= I can't believe I'm a plastic bestfriend here.<p>

Xerra: Not literally.. just be glad you and Ikuto kissed...

Amu: But I resisted there... I don't know why...

Xerra: because... just read the next chapters =-=

Ikuto and Utau: Review review...

Amu and Xerra: o.o like brother like sister...


	10. Everyone's Thoughts

Chapter 10 : Everyone's Thoughts

Xerra: Yoh! I'm back! =-= I wasn't and will not be able to update next week so please bare with me and thanks for the reviews =] hehehe

Amu and Ikuto: =-= you were supposed to post this yesterday.

Xerra: Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara.

Amu: Is she ignoring us?

Ikuto: I think she is.

Xerra: x3x poker face...

* * *

><p>RIMA POV<p>

I'm glad Amu's back to her old self but something seems wrong. As if she's hiding something from me. She wouldn't look at me straight in the eyes. What could it be?

"We're home." We both say in unison.

"Welcome back." My Auntie says.

Our house is sorta run down; well it is run down, what do you expect from a poor family anyway? Amu went into her room without even saying good night to me and banged the door hard. That was rude! But I for the moment, I will allow her since she just came back to her old self. Well, since she did that to me, I'll do the same thing. I banged my door when I came in and it felt good!

"Rima, don't bang your door!"

Oh, come on! Amu can get away with it, how come I can't? "Unfair!" and as I said that, I heard snickers from the other room. "You'll have to practice some more before you can catch up to my cool and spicy attitude, Rima." Amu shouted from the other room.

"Shut up, Amu! You're just staying here anyway!"

And she laughs. I'll let her get away with it for now.

UTAU POV

I went home alone. Ikuto never came and Amu was still alive. I am shaking right now in my room. Amu should have died. She should have! My life was about to be better when she dies. How come she's still alive! That bitch! She has a lot of sins! Why can't she just die?

IKUTO POV

I kissed her… Am I stupid or what? How many times do I have to tell myself that I'm her brother… And those memories keep on going back, especially the part where she pushed me… I thought she loved me? Then why would she resist? Oh right, we can never be and will never be together.

_Ikuto nya~ When are we going home nya~ _Yoru said yawning.

"Never…"

_Come on nya~ You have to take care of your other sister nya~ Would you like to lose her too nya~_ Yoru yawned some more.

"Utau can live on her own…" I groaned, annoyed by my own to be character.

_Are you sure nya~_

"Just keep quiet Yoru…." I am really irritated now.

_Okay nya~ If you need me nya~ You know where I'll be nya~_

And he retreated back to his egg… At last.

_Sigh… Yoru's right… I still have one sister left… I can't afford to lose another one this time_… And as I said that, cat ears and a cat tail appears on me again… And I leave my favourite spot, the highest building in our town, the Easter Building.

AMU POV

_I'm back… Back to my old self… I think… _I was lying on my bed, thinking about what happened today, Ikuto screaming in the school entrance, Utau pushing me down the building, me imagining Ikuto and I kiss, Tadase saving me, and me returning to my old self. I can't believe all of this happened in just one day, and the day when I was supposed to NOT see Ikuto and Utau. Well I guess it went well.

I sniffed my clothes and found it stinky! I think I should take a hot bath now…

I rushed to get my towel and pyjama that I bought a while ago, it was pink with hearts on it, it was the cute type, and at last I can wear one without anyone seeing me! And before I knew it, my pink egg with hearts started cracking and out came a small cute cheerleader. Her clothes looked so cute! I was staring at her until she spoke, now that surprised me.

_Hi Amu! I'm Ran, you're guardian character! _She said introducing herself.

And I looked at her dazed.

_Amu-chan! Are you alright! Amu! _

She started waving at my face and pumped her pom poms around. And she started cheering.

_Amu-chan! Amu-chan! You can do it Amu-chan! Go Amu-chan! _

"Thanks Ran… I guess…" I said, kicked out from my trance by her cheer.

_No problem Amu-chan! And if you have any problems, I'll be cheering you on!_

"Thanks… Oh I better show you to Rima…" I said starting to open the door.

_She can't see me…_

"She can! She has a guardian character too." I informed her and she suddenly changed attitude.

_Really? Let me see her! Let me see her! Go! Move Amu-chan! Bring me to her!_

Wow, she is energetic… Well at least my life won't be that boring anymore.

"Rima!" I said rushing to her room! And I banged her door and rushed inside. "Rima, look! I have a guardian character! She just broke out of her egg a while ago."

Then Rima stared at me then at Ran then at me then at Ran then at me then at Ran… And it repeated and repeated that I started bursting out, "Rima! We both have guardian characters already!" Then she went out of her trance and grabbed my hands and started jumping and squealing at my face. She was so happy that I decided to join her… We both jumped and jumped and jumped that I swear I heard the floor crack, I'm serious. "Okay Rima, let's stop."

"Sure."

"Let me introduce you to Ran, my guardian character."

"Pleasure to meet you Ran." And Rima started curtsying and Ran did the same thing. "It's my pleasure too."

Then Rima swept her hand to her side presenting her guardian character Kusu-kusu. "Now Ran, meet Kusu-kusu. Kusu-kusu, meet Ran." Then the two started shaking each other's hands and they started saying things we humans wouldn't understand.

We decided to join, so we talked and talked and talked and talked. I didn't know that it was past 10 already until I looked at the clock. "Oh, it's that late already?"

"Wow, time flies fast sometimes." She said as she flopped down at her bed.

"Disappointing that it isn't during classes."

"I know right?'

"Um Rima, did you take a bath already?"

"Yup, why?"

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" I was embarrassed.

"Oh, it's downstairs."

"Oh, thanks. Well I'll take a bath then I'll sleep after that. Good night Rima."

"Good night Amu!"

Then I head straight to the bathroom to take my nice bath.

**In the bath**

"Ran…" I said making the water bubble.

_Yes? _She was floating beside me.

"Thanks for coming…"

_What do you mean?_

"You helped me and Rima talk to each other without any awkward feelings between us and I thank you for that."

_Oh, I didn't do anything. You did it yourself._

"What do you mean?"

_I mean, I'm you, and you are me. We are one in the same. And even if I wasn't there, you would always take the first action and break the silence. This is who you truly are Amu, and that's what people like you for. Why Tadase likes you and Rima likes you as a best friend. _

"Wow…. Thanks Ran…"

_No problem… _

And I had no problem sleeping tonight…

TADASE POV

I was holding cards, one which was a joker, one a queen, one a two of hearts, one a jack, one a king, one a two of spades and one an Ace of spades.

"This is complicated. Something was about to happen… it it's coming soon… very soon…" I said to myself.

* * *

><p>Xerra: =o= review review (poker face) and sorry for making tadagay end the chapter...<p>

Tadagay: Hey!

Amu and Ikuto: never mind about them. just do what she says =-= review!

NOTICE: I will post one chapter from now on because the story becomes complicated, trust me. I'm getting confused myself. And I might not be able to post for 1 week as I said awhile ago. Thanks for the support and see you soon!


	11. Utau Meets Her True Love?

Chapter 11 : Utau Meets Her True Love?

Xerra: at last... back from the province... my head is aching from heat stroke... must... drink... water... (falls dramatically)

Ikuto: o.o

Amu: I think we should give her water... o.o

Ikuto: =] no... it's better like this... it's more quiet...

Xerra: (Gets up) What did you say?

Ikuto: o.o nothing... (speaks fast) Disclaimer: Xerra does not own shugo chara...

Amu: =) enjoy!

* * *

><p>IKUTO POV<p>

"Utau! Get ready for school! We're leaving in a few minutes!"

"Okay Ikuto-neesan! I'm coming."

And Utau comes out of her room and runs straight to me and hugs me without hesitation. It must have been my fault for always playing Prince and Princess with her when we her still toddlers.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely ready Ikuto-neesan."

So we head to school but going there was hard, Utau kept on hugging me and kissing me as if I'm her Prince. I had to stop this or else Utau would end up like Amu and she won't ever find someone that she truly loves. I hold her hardly at her shoulders and she starts blushing again but with a confused look. I'm losing my patience but I had to keep it or else she would run out crying out of the house like Amu. And speaking of Amu, I should forget about her.

"Utau." I say while looking into her eyes.

"Yes Ikuto-neesan?"

"You should stop this."

"Stop what Ikuto-neesan?"

"Stop calling me Ikuto-neesan while acting as if I'm your prince and you're the princess! If you keep this up you'll never find someone you truly love!" and when I look at her, she had this sad look on her face.

"Utau…"

"No, it's okay Ikuto-neesan. You're right." Then the rest of our way to the school was quiet. It's boring without Amu. And just when I said that I should forget about her. _Darn it Ikuto._

* * *

><p>UTAU POV<p>

As soon as we reached school, I went out of the car and went directly towards the school building. Though I saw Amu, I didn't mind her today. She looked a bit surprised when she saw me walk past her and didn't mind her at all. What Ikuto said concerned nothing but me. It wasn't Amu's fault and he was right. But she'll pay someday. I walked towards my classroom and sat down at my desk, feeling stupid at what I did the past years. I haven't noticed it until Ikuto told me. I had a brother complex. I should stop this but I feel like crying. I want to get rid of this but at the same time I don't want to. What should I do?

* * *

><p>RIMA POV<p>

Utau started storming towards the school building. She looked like she was about to cry. I wonder what happened. But what surprised me was that she didn't mind Amu even one bit. I looked at Amu to see what her expression was and there it is. She was purely surprised. I wouldn't try to kick her out of her trance because I was in a trance too. I couldn't believe it. Utau, not trying to kick Amu's butt?

* * *

><p><strong>At Class<strong>

UTAU POV

I was crying that whole time and the bell rang. The teacher went in and everyone stood up, everyone but me. It was a good thing I was at the back of the room because the teacher wouldn't see me not standing up. But who cares if she saw me. I didn't care about anything. I just wanted to cure myself of this idiotic complex and find someone that I truly love, but I can't forget about Ikuto! Argh!

And then it happened, something like what my brother would say, an anime plot, the teacher introduced a new student. He was just, how should I put this, perfect! He had this sleek orange hair and green eyes that would hypnotize you when you look at it too much. He had a nice body. And I was staring at him too much! Before I knew it, I was in love!

* * *

><p>KUKAI POV<p>

"Wow this new school rocks. The girls here are cute."

_Watch it Kukai, you can't play with any girls heart anymore. _

"I know, but I can't help it." I whispered.

_Yes but… Kukai! Are you listening Kukai? KUKAI!_

"Shut up Daichi!" I shouted but still in a whisper mode.

I wasn't listening to Daichi anymore because there was this girl that kept on staring at me. Hmm… she looks cute and wow, that blond hair might be nice to play with… but not my type… who cares I can play with her for a while…

And my guardian character Daichi looks at where I was staring…

_Oh no… no you can't Kukai… you can't fool another girl…_

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? And yes I can, isn't this a free country?"

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher says to me.

"I'm Kukai, just plain Kukai. And to all the girls there, I'm single." And after I say that, the usual happens. All the girls squeal, all except for that blond girl. She just looks at me from time to time, but I guess that's a sure win. She will be mine in a week or so. I memorize these type of girls and she's the stubborn one.

"Thanks Kukai for that unique introduction, I think. You can sit beside, Tsukiyomi Utau, that girl in the last row." And all the girls groan and whisper to each other. 'That stupid blonde girl?' 'She's a flirt. She even flirts with her brother.' 'Do you know about the rumor about her lying in bed with a lot of newcomers? It must be true.' _Wow, she's well known here, but in a bad manner. Now she's becoming my type._

I sit down beside her and stare at her. That always works with her type. She looks at me and blushes but she doesn't talk to me. Guess she's a bit special from the others. I tried a different thing; I dropped my eraser towards her table, to see if she has even a bit kindness in her heart. Surprisingly she does pick it up but she flicks it at my face.

"Can you stop staring at me and don't drop your eraser purposely next time. It doesn't mean that you're cute you can flirt at any girl around here." Then she covers her mouth and blushes, embarrassed at what she said.

_Gotcha…_

"Oh, so you like me don't you." I said resting my head on my hand.

"Yes I do. So what?"

_Wow, no one treated me like this before… she sure is a catch…_

"So… would you like to go out with me?"

"No."

"What?" I almost shouted.

"I don't know you yet and you don't know me. I want to get to know more about you before I go out with you." She said trying to keep her laughter at what I did.

"Oh so it's only like that huh."

"Yup."

"So, would you like to get to know each other tomorrow?" I said slowly and clearly to make sure she got it.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you out, on a date." And I just said it slowly and clearly! Is she deaf?

"Sure, I think."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 8 in the morning tomorrow."

"Okay."

And we didn't speak to each other and we went home… Then tomorrow came…

* * *

><p>Ikuto: =-= how dare that Kukai... he wants to play with my sister? well he has to play with me first... (glint in his eyes) (shows a sharp, sharp, sharp, knife)<p>

Kukai: o.o I didn't write this Ikuto...

Ikuto: (faces Xerra)

Xerra: o.o Kukai's going to be kind... Kukai's going to be kind! Right Kukai?

Kukai: =) I don't know.

Ikuto: That's it! (chases Xerra around)

Amu: review review...


	12. Her First Date and the Mysterious Key

Chapter 12 : Her First Date and The Mysterious Key

Xerra: :3 ooooooohhhhhh utau's going to her first date in this chapter...

Ikuto: (biting a handkerchief which I don't know where he got it from)

Amu: o.o you're too overprotective Ikuto...

Ikuto: I AM NOT! IT'S JUST THAT KUKAI MIGHT DO SOMETHING TO UTAU!

Amu: =-= seeeeee...

Ikuto: =-= fine... I'm overprotective...

Amu: =D but it's cute...

Ikuto: really?

Amu: yes it is... =D

Ikuto: =] oh amu...

Xerra: (shiver) too much lovey dovey scenes... the atmosphere is soooooo weird! DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara so either read or read! ENJOY =D

* * *

><p>UTAU POV<p>

What am I going to wear? We're supposed to meet during this time already but I'm still dressing up! Oh no! This is freaking me out. We agreed to meet and get to know each other so this is not a date. This is not a date!

_I can help you out._

Huh? Did I just hear something? I might be crazy already. Where the heck is that dress?

_No, you're not crazy, I'm really here. _

Then my other egg started cracking. I just noticed that my black egg was already cracked but the guardian character was still inside. Didn't it come outside already before? Well, going back, a little angel came out of the white egg.

_Pleased to meet your acquaintance desu ne~_ Then she twirled around and curtsied. _I am your other guardian character, El. I can help you in picking out your clothes._

"Pleased to meet you, I guess." Then El started floating, I think she was floating, towards my closet and looked around, and then she saw a white and frilly dress with pink laces at its puffy sleeves. It had strings around the opening to be tied around my neck.

_It's perfect for a first date desu ne~_

"But it's too cute for me!" I like it but it's too cute and the dress that I was looking for was the complete opposite of that. It's black and has puffy long sleeves.

_Wouldn't you like that for you first date desu ne~ Even Kukai would fall for you if you wear that desu ne~_

I blushed. This isn't a date! Utau, don't think of this as a date. It isn't a date! It's just a get to know you better. Wait, isn't that a date. No!

"Okay okay." I grabbed the dress from the closet and started wearing it. "Should I wear my usual pig tails or should I choose a different style?"

_I think you should stick to your new hairstyle first since this is your first date desu ne~ And don't bring your bag today because having a bag will distract your date desu ne~ _(I got this tip from the Tyra show xD)

"Oh okay." I tied my hair to my usual pigtails. "What shoes should I wear?" El started floating towards my shoe rack and searched from top to bottom. Then she pointed at the silver heels that I never wore. I never wore it because it's too hard to walk in and when I start to walk, I feel like I'm a penguin that can never find a mate!

_This goes with that outfit desu ne~_

"Um, I never wore those shoes so it might take me a hard time to walk."

_That's the other point on why I chose this desu ne~_

"Huh?" Is my guardian character crazy? Well if she's crazy then that means I want to be crazy? Argh, she's making me go nuts!

_Because if you have a hard time walking, he can take you by the hand and guide you or if you slip or sprain your ankle, he can carry you._

"El, I think that's going too far." I said, blushing again. Why do I keep on having mood swings?

_I know you like it desu ne~_

"Shu…Shut up! And who are you to tell me what to wear and what to do on first dates." Yeah! Who are you to tell me?

_You are me and I am you. So in logic, you are talking to yourself. And anyway, I am an angel of love sent by heaven. I am El!_

Yes Utau, you are officially crazy. You are talking to yourself and even in your own freaking mind.

And I just stood there watching El daydream about me and Kukai. I decided to leave her there in her daydream so I grabbed the shoes and wore it and left for my first date.

IKUTO POV

I was in my father's favourite seat, reading the news again. I didn't mind anything else until I saw Utau silently sneaking out of the house in her white frilly dress and silver heels. She didn't bring her bag which surprises me. But who cares? My little sister is going out on her first date. Good thing I'm not an overprotective brother.

_Really nya~_

"Yes, really."

_Liar nya~ You were too overprotective when it was Amu nya~_

I was pissed as soon as he said her name. "Shut up Yoru."

_Sure thing nya~ Oh, before I go back to my egg nya~ I have something to show you nya~_

"What is it?"

_I found this in my egg nya~_

He showed me a key. It wasn't any ordinary key because it had sparkling big diamonds on it. It looked so girlish I thought I would puke.

"What's that? Something you stole?"

_Nyada nya~ I told you I just saw it in my egg nya~ And it has your name on the back nya~_

He turned the key and there I saw it clearly. IKUTO TSUKIYOMI.

KUKAI POV

I decided to be a little late on our "date" since I know that stubborn type girls like Utau release more of their feelings when the boy is late on their date. I hope she does though. I have to get her. None of my play things act like her or is as pretty as her. I looked at the watch and it was thirty minutes after the expected meeting time. Well this should be long enough.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No problem." She says to me. No problem? NO PROBLEM? Girl, are you crazy? I'm freaking thirty minutes late right here and usually, girls hit me for that. Wait, that's supposed to be a good sign right? The not hitting me part.

And when I saw her, I was dazzled. This girl knows what to wear during dates. She looked so cute and I said it out loud accidentally. Yes, boys maybe dumb sometimes but that might be a good thing because he might accidentally show off his jealousy or accidentally say you're cute to you so girls, just be glad some of us are dumb…

"You look cute." Then I look away realizing that I just said it out loud. I was blushing. Then I look back. I saw her surprised then she smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I ever saw but I'm not falling for her! I can't…

"Let's go." I told her. And I led the way but when I looked back, I saw Utau trying so hard to walk in those heels. Why did she wear those heels when she's having a hard time to walk in it? Wait, is it the usual pick-me-up-or-help-me-because-I-can't-walk-in-this-shoes thing? Oh, so that's what she was planning. I really hate girls like that so I guess I won't fall for her. When she saw me, she blushed and took those heels and started walking barefoot. I change my mind. I might fall for her…

"Are you sure you're fine walking barefoot?" She's really not the typical girl.

"Yup I think." She was sort of tiptoeing and bouncing or jumping from place to place which looked weird but cute.

"Why don't you just wear it?"

"Nah, it'll slow us down." She started walking and the sun suddenly went bright. When she stepped down on the ground she shouted.

"Ouch!"

Sigh, the sun wants me to fall for her. Why'd you have to be so hot today Mr Sun? Or is this just fate playing with me?

"Give me that, I tell her."

I grabbed her shoes and I kneeled down. I got her foot and slid her shoe into it. Perfect fit. Okay, now what am I thinking? She's not frigging Cinderella!

When I looked up, I thought I saw an angel, she was so pretty. I looked down and thought, Argh dammit! Stop thinking of that Kukai! Get your head in it!

And when I looked up again, she had a different expression this time. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked towards something and when I was done with her shoes I looked at what she was looking at and found out that there was a concert going on.

So she's into this stuff huh? So she's normal in a weird way.

"You wanna go there?" She looks at me. She looked kinda childish while doing so but still cute.

"Yes."

Then I grabbed her hand and I bought tickets. I can't believe I have to waste my money for this. I'm not even going out with her yet. Why am I doing this anyway? I'm only going to play with her but it's as if I'm falling for her. Sigh…

* * *

><p>Xerra and Amu: KYYAAAAAAAA~<p>

Ikuto: =-= I don't get why girls love romance..

Xerra and Amu: cuz we're girls! =D

Ikuto: =-= girls are weird

Amu: =D but guys fall for girls because of that reason =3

Ikuto: (why have I fallen for such a weird girl)

Amu: =-= what were you thinking just then?

Ikuto: nothing =D

Xerra: =3 review...


	13. He Fell In Love With Me

Chapter 13 : He Fell In Love With Me

Xerra: Yoh! I'm back! :3 another kutau chapter :D and I'm currently making up two new stories which are titled "The Distortion of Wonderland" and "Falling in Love 101"... does it sound interesting? :3

Ikuto: =-= no..

Xerra: =-=

Amu: o.o yes it does

Xerra: :D

Ikuto: Traitor =-=

Amu: Liar =-=

Ikuto: Weirdo =-=

Amu: Pervert =-=

Xerra: =-= Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara and I'm now thinking, why did the producer make Ikuto and Amu like this... Enjoy!

Ikuto and Amu: Hey!

* * *

><p>KUKAI POV<p>

The concert was supposed to start already, but how come it's not yet starting. I tiptoed to see and saw that they were having problems.

"Wait for me here." I told Utau. She just nodded. Weird that she can be so obedient when it comes to concerts.

I pushed through the crowd and when I reached the front, I heard them saying that the star suddenly had a sore throat today that's why she can't perform today. So now I waste my money for a no good damned show.

_What are you going to do now Kukai? _My guardian character asked me.

"Sigh… I'll just let these tickets go to waste…"

I hurried back to Utau. "There's not going to be a concert today. The singer got a sore throat today. Let's see if we can refund these tickets.

"Oh, okay." She looked disappointed. I wanted to comfort her there but I told myself lots of times that I can't.

We went to the ticket booth and we tried to ask for a refund.

"Miss, can we ask for a refund? They said the singer has a sore throat and she can't sing."

"Sorry but no. It clearly says at the back of the ticket that these cannot be refunded." She grabbed the ticket, turned it around and showed it at my face. I felt like I have been slapped.

"But…"

"Sorry sir. I'm just doing my job." She shrugged, gave back the tickets and popped a bubble made by the wonderful invention of someone called bubble gum.

"Sigh… Guess there's no other choice. Utau let's go."

"But…"

"There's nothing we can't do…" Then Utau suddenly snatched the tickets from my hand and started running towards the ticket booth. What is she doing?

UTAU POV

I can't let Kukai's money go to waste. I have to make the ticket booth refund his tickets.

"Miss, please let us refund these tickets."

"I'm sorry miss, but I already said…"

"I'll sing in the stage in exchange for the refund of these tickets."

"Sorry miss but…"

Suddenly a hand rested on my back. I turned around and found out that it wasn't anyone I knew. But when I looked at his I.D. it said "Director".

"I accept your deal." He said.

"Mr Director." The girl said standing up and bowing.

"If you sing nice, I'll not only accept your deal but I'll even make you a pop star." He offered which made it sound good but I'm not into being one. I mean, all the hectic schedules and stuff, but the clothes and money would be nice…

"I'll just sing."

"Are you sure?" Don't tempt me mister or else you're going to have a bad day.

"Yes."

"Well then let's go."

KUKAI POV

This man suddenly led Utau to the backstage. What's happening here?

"Hey, Utau! What's happening?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Go to the concert grounds and you'll find out."

She disappeared and I just followed what she said. I went back into the concert grounds and bodyguards suddenly appeared and escorted me to a VIP box. I was confused because I was the only one in it and it had a good view of the stage. A maid suddenly went to me and asked me what drink I wanted. "Orange juice." The first thing that popped in my mind. Then she bowed and walked away. Okay, now what is happening… seriously?

I understood when Utau showed up at the stage and all of the people kept quiet.

She started singing Meikyuu Butterfly. (Not mine)

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
>Fushigi na yoru maiorita<br>Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
>Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu<p>

She had the most beautiful voice.

Tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
>'Kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki<p>

And she looked like an angel while singing.

Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
>Tenshi no furi de samayoi<br>Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
>Ikiba no nai ai no kakera<p>

I started hearing whispers saying "That's not her." and "Where's the real star?"

Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
>Shiawase na yume o mite iru no?<br>Hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

I looked at Utau and she was about to cry.

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>Mayoikonda batafurai<br>Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
>Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<p>

She was gasping for breath and people started booing.

Kagami no naka no omokage wa  
>Nakimushi datta ano koro<br>Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
>Nobashita kami o hodoita<p>

I lost my cool and started shouting at all of them. "Shut up would you! Just be glad someone good is singing in front of you!"

And the music stopped.

Utau looked at me with tears in her eyes.

The people stopped.

And the music started again.

This time, the people listened and they were actually complimenting her and Utau's voice suddenly had confidence when she sang. I just realized that I shouted and everyone heard so I kind of, blushed.

Mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
>Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru<br>Kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>Mayoikonda batafurai<br>Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
>Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi<p>

Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
>Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo<br>Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>Mayoikonda batafurai<br>Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
>Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<p>

She finished her song and it was a standing ovation.

She smiled and bowed down.

Then she did the unexpected.

She jumped down the stage and rushed to me. And then she kissed me. Her lips were so soft. I thought that this could happen forever. I lifted her up and we continued. Then we heard lots of "Awww." And then I just realized that I was lifting her and kissing her in public. We both blushed and then the director appeared on stage. "Our new star! Utau Tsukiyomi!"

And everyone faced me and Utau and they were clapping. Lots of whistles were heard and it took a long time before it stopped. Utau shouted thank you and she grabbed my hand and we started to walk back home, to her home by the way.

"And I just told him that I'm not going to join show business." She pouted which was kind of cute...

I just laughed and smiled at her...

**Going Home**

It was already past 7 and as I said a while ago, I was bringing Utau home.

"This is my house." She said while stopping.

"Thanks for bringing me home." She said while smiling sweetly.

I can't do this anymore.

I grabbed her hand and put my other hand at the back of her head and I pulled her close. And I just put my lips on hers.

I pulled back and I hugged her. "I'm sorry. At first, I asked you out just because I wanted to play with you."

"Really?" she said crying.

I wiped the tear of her face.

"But something unexpected happened. Want to know what?"

"What?" she said sniffing like a baby but that made her cuter.

"I fell in love with you." I said to her.

She stood there surprised and I kneeled in front of her. "Would you go out with me?" I asked a girl out sincerely for the first time.

She smiled and hugged me. "Yes, yes, yes!"

And that day ended and I was lonely again, but tomorrow, I'll be with her.

UTAU POV

I laid down on my bed, smiling, and El showed up.

_So how's the first date?_

"It was fun!"

She smiled at me. _How did it end up?_

I closed my eyes and answered those words I thought I would never say…

"He fell in love with me…" and I smiled.

* * *

><p>Xerra: aw... so cute... (sniff sniff)<p>

Amu: yeah.. if only Ikuto's like that...

Ikuto: =-= repeat what you said..

Amu: nothing :D

Kukai: Yoh!

Utau: :) hi guys!

Amu: o.o did utau just say hi guys nicely?

Ikuto: =-= the power of love... (sigh)

Xerra: =-= you guys are weird... which makes the author weird right? xD REVIEW PLEASE..


	14. Ikuto's Long Operation Name

Xerra: Phew.. It's been a long time since I updated this story...

Ikuto and Amu: yeah...

Xerra: :) enjoy and review..

Ikuto: You forgot the disclaimer..

Xerra: =-=

Ikuto: Fine! I'll do it! Disclaimer: Xerra doesn't own Shugo Chara then blah blah blah blah blah...

Amu: o3o

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 : Ikuto's Operation Long Name<p>

AMU POV

It's been weeks since I moved out of the Tsukiyomi House. I still go to school every day and I had five dates with Tadase so far, but honestly, it was boring. I couldn't tell him that because; well since he's my boyfriend. I still go to school with Rima since I still live in her house. I occasionally see Ikuto but we ignore each other and I see Utau every day and she seems happy with her new boyfriend. I'm glad for her. Well at least someone in the Tsukiyomi house is happy.

_Sigh…_

IKUTO POV

It's been weeks since Amu moved out of our house. She's been doing a good job of going to school early and going to her part time job early. Rima tells me about this since she's concerned for Amu. Well I think she likes Nagihiko since it's really obvious that she does because every time she and Amu meet me and Nagihiko in the hallway, she blushes. Well at least someone likes my cross-dressing bestfriend.

"I should get the two together somehow."

_How will you nya~_

"I can pretend to ask her out and invite Nagihiko to the same place where I was supposed to meet Rima, then they'll both wait for me but I will never come."

_Sounds complicated nya~_

"But I'll still do it. Operation Get-Rima-and-My-Cross-Dressing-Best-Friend-Together-Since-Rima-Likes-Him."

_I didn't know you were into these things nya~_

"Ha! You don't know even half of me."

RIMA POV

Ikuto goes to me, well I think he is going to me. Then he says, "Hey." I look around to see if there's anyone around me then when I see there isn't anyone, I look at him, and I point at myself, and ask him, "Me?" He looks around and then looks at me, "Yes you. Duh!"

"Oh."

"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yes I am! How many times do I have to tell you? Yes you!"

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'll go on a date with you."

Then he smirks at me and goes away.

If only I didn't put up this Cool and Spicy attitude, I would seriously swoon right now!

NAGIHIKO POV

I saw Ikuto ask that hot chick that would always go with Amu, out. If only she knew what I felt for her. I've always liked her. I had my eyes on her since we were small. How come she doesn't remember? Why come she doesn't remember those days we had together? The time when we made that promise and that time when we were separated…

I was deep in my memories when Ikuto poked me at my neck, my weakness. "What?" I said, mad.

"Woah. Calm down dude. I was just going to ask if you are free tomorr…" he said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up! I know what you're planning" I said while pushing his hand away. "Don't ever talk to me again Ikuto."

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did!" I shouted at him and I ran as fast as my feet could take me before I could even hit him.

RIMA POV

I was walking in the hallway looking for my classroom. I get lost easily. Yes, I know, it's embarrassing. And as I was looking around, I heard footsteps behind me. And as I looked back, I was hit to the ground and I felt someone on top of me. As I opened my eyes, there was Nagihiko in a weird position on top of me. I blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says as he gets off me.

"No, it's fine." He offers his hand to me and I took it without hesitation. I was surprised myself, why would I take his hand without hesitation? He helped me stand but as I stood up, my ankle hurt and I fell down once more.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?" He said as he kneels in front of me.

"I…I sprained my ankle… I think…"

"Can you walk?"

"Does it look like I can?"

"Woah, sorry…" He said putting his hands up which made me laugh. He makes me laugh so easily… I don't know why.

"What's so funny?" he said blushing.

"Nothing."

"Okay, since you can laugh already, why don't we go to the clinic?"

"But I said I can't walk!"

"Then I'll carry you…"

"No!"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Stay here as soon as my feet get better."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow…" he says. "You changed a lot." Now with a lower volume, and because of that, I wasn't able to hear him.

"What did you say?"

"I said you have that cool and spicy attitude like Amu."

"Duh! That's one of the reasons why we're best friends."

"Okay." And he smiles at me. He looks gorgeous! Oh my gawsh! What did I just say? And I blushed. I was thinking too much I think, because I didn't notice that Nagihiko was already carrying me and putting my back against the lockers and he sat beside me.

"So… let's talk while your ankle is healing."

"Wouldn't that be cutting classes?"

"You wouldn't go to the clinic and I can't leave a lady who needs help." That made me giggle again.

"Where did you get your sense of humor from?"

"Hmm… I was born a natural I guess." And that made me laugh.

When I stopped laughing I saw him looking at me with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about my childhood friend who loved to laugh. She actually dreamt of making people laugh. I wonder what her dream is now."

_That sounds familiar…_

"We have the same dream!" and I clamped my mouth because I just spilled out my secret. Who is this guy and why is it that I can release everything to him?

He then smiles at me.

"What does your childhood friend look like?" I said curious.

"Hmm… She has short curly blonde hair… she has dazzling blue eyes… and she always laughed… "

_This is really familiar…_

"We had a great time together and I always made her laugh until we were separated, but we swore to each other that…"

"that we would meet again…" I said… remembering everything…

* * *

><p>Xerra: guess what!<p>

Ikuto: what? =3=

Xerra: :)

Amu: o3o what are you smiling so evilly about?

Xerra: :)


	15. Going Back To Our Memories

Chapter 15 : Going Back To Our Memories

"_Oh, I was just thinking about my childhood friend who loved to laugh. She actually dreamt of making people laugh. I wonder what her dream is now."_

_That sounds familiar…_

"_We have the same dream!" and I clamped my mouth because I just spilled out my secret. Who is this guy and why is it that I can release everything to him?_

_He then smiles at me._

"_What does your childhood friend look like?" I said, curious._

"_Hmm… She has short curly blonde hair… she has dazzling blue eyes… and she always laughed… "_

_This is really familiar…_

"_We had a great time together and I always made her laugh until we were separated because her parents had another job transfer but we swore to each other that…"_

"_that we would meet again…" I said… remembering everything…_

**I was under our favourite tree, mine and his. We would always meet each other here after school. I was humming my favourite song by Hatsune Miku, "World is Mine" until someone covered my eyes. "Guess who?" he said. And I already know who it is, "Nagihiko!" I say and he uncovers my eyes. I look at my back and there stands a purple haired boy whom I always been with. **

"You remember…" he says at me and he smiles…

**He smiled at me and said, "I always here you hum that song. When will I hear you sing that one?" "Someday." I said smiling at him**

I hummed "The World Is Mine" and closed my eyes.

**But then I looked at him, "There's something I have to tell you Nagihiko." "What is it?" "My family's going to transfer again." "Do you really have to go?" "Yes I have to." "But when will we meet again?" An awkward silence covered us… And I broke it…"Someday… I hope…" "Promise?" "I promise." And he held the tip of my chin and moved my head up and gave me a peck on my lips. "That will seal our promise.." he said. **

Nagihiko moved my face towards his and he kissed me…

**I looked at him in surprise and I started to run away. While running, I looked back and shouted, "Bye Nagihiko! See you soon!"**

* * *

><p>He let go of me and let me look at him, "Rima, it's me Nagihiko."<p>

I stood up and tried to run away, too surprised of all the things that just went back to me now… I was running and running and running… until someone grabbed my arm… I looked at the person who did it… and it was the same person as before… his purple hair and wonderful smile in front of me…

"I won't let you run away from me Rima… not anymore…"

He pulled me and started kissing me again. I pulled back, not because I hated it.

"Why did you only appear now? Why?" and I started kissing him.

And we ran out of breath...He looked at me and smiled... "When are you going to sing 'The World is Mine' for me?"

I smiled at him, "Sometime. And oh... will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"I'll go to Ikuto to tell him I'm breaking of our date."

"But I thought you like him."

"Not today stupid! I kissed you and that means I like you!"

He became surprised again but then showed off his smile again...

"Come on.." I said, pulling his arm...

IKUTO POV

I asked the teacher if I could go to the comfort room because I needed some comfort now! I drank too many milk this morning, yes I love milk, it's a part of my cat instincts. And as I was entering the comfort room, someone pulled my arm. _Not now! I'm about to burst!_ And when I turned around, I saw Rima with Nagihiko. It looked like something went on with the two since their lips looked like it was kissed. And when I thought of that, I smiled.

"Ikuto…" Rima looked at me, head up. She was short, that's why she had too. "I'm breaking of the date, it's because…" She looked at Nagihiko and looked back at me… "I…"

"You love Nagihiko right?" She looks at me surprised.

"How do you know?"

"I just know." I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh… well thanks for understanding Ikuto."

"No, problem." I hurriedly said, feeling my bladder fill up more. I started walking into the comfort room once more but this time, Nagihiko pulled me. _Not again._

"Rima, could you wait for me at the lobby? I'm going to talk to Ikuto about something." She looks at both of us, curious. "O…kay…" And she started walking towards the lobby, humming 'The World is Mine' and as soon as she disappeared, Nagihiko started talking.

"Why did you let her go that easily Ikuto?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" not minding him since my bladder is at its point.

"I meant, you asked her out right? Why did you let her go out with me?"

"I asked her out because I was planning to put you two together. The thing this morning was an invitation for you to eat with us and me leaving both of you together."

"Oh… So that's it…" He rubs the back of his head, ashamed of what he did to me this morning. "I'm sorry bro." He said, offering his hand.

I accepted and shook his hand. "No problem, now if you can excuse me, I have some business to do." I said pointing at the comfort room.

"Oh, sorry." He says again.

"No problem my cross-dressing bestfriend. And oh, you should cut your hair already. She might know your secret." He looks at me wide eyed and I knew that I shouldn't have said that because it will take it longer for me to enter this door!

"Don't tell her about that, kay?"

"Sure." I tell him, fast. "Don't forget about my tip to you about cutting your hair!" I said while running inside the comfort room.

"I won't!" He shouted back.

NAGIHIKO POV

"Thanks Ikuto." I whisper. I never knew my perverted neko cosplayer bestfriend could be so understanding and caring. Maybe it was right for me to choose him as my bestfriend. Anyway, he was the one who led me to Rima. Oh, speaking about Rima. I ran going to the lobby.

**At the lobby**

"Sorry I'm late!" I said panting.

"You should be." She said pouting. "Your punishment, a kiss!" Then she looks away.

I smile. "Where would you like it hime-sama?" I said while kneeling down. She likes being treated as a princess, that's why her favourite song is "The World is Mine" anyway.

She blushes. "Anywhere." Still not looking at me.

I reached for her chin and faced her to me and I gave her a peck on her lips. "Is that enough my hime-sama?" "T-t-th-that w-w-will be e-e-eno-enough." And I smiled at her again. I took her hand and we were going back to our memories… again…

* * *

><p>Xerra: This will be my last upload before the first day of school =-=<p>

Ikuto: Your first day of school is tomorrow?

Xerra: =-= didn't you hear me?

Ikuto: :) just making sure.. now I can have time with my precious Amu! Nyahahahahahahaha~

Xerra: =-= You stole my laugh.. And about Amu.. :) she's coming with me..

Ikuto: O.O noooooo!

Amu: :) bye Ikuto!

Xerra: :) Bye guys! See you when I update!

**-Review-**

Ikuto: o.o I'm alone...


	16. Going On A Summer Vacation

Chapter 16 : Going On a Summer Vacation

AMU POV

It's already summer, the time for beaches, swimsuits, hot boys, and the literal hotness! I know right? Time flies too fast… Utau becoming a super star. Kukai becoming the soccer captain of our school. The seniors graduating like Nagihiko and Ikuto. My blue egg and green egg hatching which are named Miki and Su though my yellow egg isn't hatching yet. And I'm stuck with deciding if I would break up with Tadase since, he getting boring every single date we have. _Sigh_… This freaking Math homework is too hard to do! I decided to grab a drink with Rima but then I remembered she's on a date with Nagihiko today. _Ugh! _I am hating that boy since he stole my bestfriend away from me! _Sigh… _The only thing I can do now is go out and buy myself some drinks. It's a good thing that I was on leave from my part time job.

I ran out of the house, dressed in a loose shirt that says 'SHUT UP! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!' and short shorts. I was also wearing long socks, very long, that had pink and black stripes. The shoes that I was wearing are the new Sneakers (I do not own) that I just bought yesterday with Rima. It was plain black but the shoelaces were pink. I looked like Avril Lavigne (she's not me of course xD), sort of.

I headed to my favourite café shop, Starbucks (I do not own) and when I got there, I saw Rima and Nagihiko drinking hot coffee. I decided to skip them and head right inside the store but my pink hair was standing out too much that Rima caught me right away.

"Amu, I didn't notice that you were here."

"Yeah right, you were busy talking to Nagihiko." I said with sarcasm.

"I'm just glad that my boyfriend isn't boring!" She added sarcasm to her voice too.

"You're right."

"So, what are you doing here?" She asks and she doesn't have to since the answer is simple.

"I'm here to buy a drink, duh!"

"I know! I'm not an idiot!"

"Then why did you ask?" Weird… Yeah, I know, it's hard to believe that we're best friends.

"Because… Argh! Never mind! Just buy your drinks and sit with me and Nagihiko!"

"No thanks… I'll just be disturbing you and Nagihiko…" and my bestfriend started pushing me towards the counter, ordered Choco Java, my least favourite, paid for it using her money, grabbed the order and pushed it at my hand, started pulling me towards their table and pushed me down a chair. She's strong for a small person. I guess that the phrase that says 'Small but terrible' is true.

RIMA POV

"Nagihiko meet Amu. Amu meet Nagihiko. Actually, I think you already met, but just in case." I said while sitting down.

"Pleased to meet you again Amu."

"Yeah, we haven't talked in a long time. Oh, nice haircut Nagihiko. That short hair looks better on you. It shows more of your manly side and not your…"

"Yeah it's nice." Nagihiko said cutting of Amu's sentence. I looked at Amu curious, not catching Nagihiko's warning glare at her.

"Hehe… not your… bored side… hehe…"

"Yeah, it's shows more of my lively side."

"Yeah."

Okay, there's definitely something going on between them.

"What's the secret?" I say to both of them while crossing my arms in front of me. I showed my mad and serious face at them.

"Nothing." They both say at the same time which makes it more suspicious.

"Right! My bestfriend won't keep secrets at me cuz she's my bestfriend right? She's so honest." I say while looking at Amu, smiling innocently.

"And my boyfriend isn't keeping anything at me because he's sooooo trustworthy and kind." This time, I was smiling sweetly at Nagihiko.

"Am I right guys?"

"Umm…"

NAGIHIKO POV

_Oh no…. Rima might know about my secret!_

"Tell me Nagihiko. What are you hiding? If you really are hiding something…"

"Eto…." I had nowhere else to go. I had to tell her or else our relationship won't be that good. "Rima I have to tell you something…" I said looking at Rima then at Amu then back at Rima again… "I… I cro…cross…"

"Yoh!" _At last! Utau can be of use! _I thought while seeing Utau and Kukai coming towards us. Tadase was behind them, maybe stalking Amu or something.

"Hi!" I answer back since Rima was too busy pulling my collar and staring at me, meanly, while Amu, well, she had bad relations with Utau remember?

They grabbed seats and sat beside us while Tadase shyly got a seat and sat beside Amu. "H-Hi Amu." He said, talking like some sort of girl. Maybe that's why I heard Rima tell Amu a while ago that Tadase was boring and it was surprising that Amu agreed. "Hi, I think." Amu answers back.

"How are you Amu?"

"Fine."

"Would you like me to buy you some drinks?"

"Can't you see I have one already?" Amu answers with an irritated voice.

"Oh okay."

Silence then covers us. I made a mental note of avoiding Tadase when he's with Amu. He can be sort of scary, when I mean scary, I mean weird scary.

UTAU POV

Okay, this silence is getting awkward and I know Kukai's type. One thing he can't get used to is silence.

"3…" I said out loud. Everyone looked at me confused.

"2…" Kukai was getting jumpy.

"1…" Kukai breathed in.

"0…" Then my boyfriend shouted.

"Would you guys enjoy? It's summer! Come on!"

"He's right." I say.

"But we have nothing to do!" My SISTER said.

_Sigh… _Then poof! I had an idea. "If you guys have nothing to do, let's go to our rest house and enjoy the beach!"

"We have a rest house?" my annoying twin says.

"Of course we do. We're the Tsukiyomis anyway." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh…" Then silence covers us again. Now I'm the one not getting used to this.

"Let's go!" I shouted." I'll pick you up 7 o' clock tomorrow so everyone get ready and go home! And don't bring your guardian characters with you okay?" I ordered all of them. "Yes maam." They all say. And all of them left, well all of them except for Kukai.

"I told you to go home!" I tell him.

"I'm not going home without bringing you home. Remember, I'm your boyfriend."

"But I told you to…" Then Kukai picks me up like a bride then kisses me on the lips. Though I expected that, I can't stop... blushing.

"Shut up and let me do my job as a boyfriend." Then he brings me home carrying me like a bride while I was blushing and feeling stupid, but I was in love, so what can I do?

* * *

><p>Xerra: :) first week of school and today's classes are suspended xD<p>

Ikuto: =w= lucky

Amu: =w=d yeah!

Xerra: :/ sorry about separating you guys

Amu: =w=d bettah!

Ikuto: (puppy dog eyes and pout)

Xerra and Amu: ._.|||

Ikuto: (does more irresistably)

Amu: hmph!

Xerra: Kyaaaa~ :3 though I don't like dogs, you look so cute! *pinches Ikuto's face*

Amu: (blurts out laughing)

Ikuto: *growls*

Xerra: o.o (runs to amu and hugs her leg)

Ikuto and Amu: o.o"" ... we forgot that she has a phobia of dogs... anyway.. let's test your inferring.. what do you think will happen next here in the story? Of course Xerra won't tell the right answer.. you'll just find out in the next chapter..

Xerra: (still hugging Amu's leg and won't let go)

Ikuto: *picks up Xerra by the collar*

Amu: O_O


	17. Summer Vacation Epic Fail Part One

Chapter 17 : Summer Vacation Epic Fail Part One

AMU POV

Rima and I were as ready as a space rocket that was in its countdown to launching off to space. Our bags were ready, clothes, swimsuits, lotions, make up, and accessories packed. We told our guardian characters to stay here and of course they were disappointed but what can we do? When Utau orders, everyone listens, well maybe everyone except Kukai. But forget all of that, the point is, we're going on a vacation trip! We were squealing too much that Rima's Auntie decided to go inside her room with headphones in her ear. I wonder what music she was listening too. Maybe oldies and stuff, but now, I didn't care much about that. I was planning with Rima on how I should put down Tadase.

"Maybe you should just tell him straight."

"But how? I was the one who asked him out in the first place."

"Why did you do it then? What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Ikuto."

"What?"

"Rima, I should be honest with you… I love Ikuto, but I don't know why. I know we're brother and sister but there's something different about how I feel about him."

"You know, you should have told me about that before."

"But how could I tell you? You like him during that time!"

"I know, but what are bestfriends for when you start keeping secrets from them?"

"I know… I'm sorry Rima…"

"No, it's okay. You're just lucky because I like Nagihiko this time."

"Lucky? I would be lucky if I had Ikuto now!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's just get back to planning on how you will break up with Tadase."

**Beep beep! **And there they are… what bad timing… Where did the luck that Rima was talking about go to?

"Now how are we going to do this?"

"I'll just think of it on the way okay Rima?"

"Sure."

And we hurried as we went downstairs

UTAU POV

Those two are taking too long… We are going to be late! Wait, late for what? Argh Utau, you're being too stressed out. It's just a vacation! I'm getting too used to the hectic schedule of my manager. This is one of the reasons why I hate being a superstar but what can I do? The director urged me to join the show business, gave me a contract, sent me lots of gifts, and gave me an advance of 100,000 dollars. So how could I turn down such a blessing? Well let's change the word blessing since things changed when I joined the show business. You know the phrase, 'blessings in disguise'? Well this one isn't… it's 'stress in disguise'. And I don't have much time with Kukai anymore, and because of that, I give him all of my free time. But this time, since it's my day off, I get to spend every minute with him at last!

"Hey Utau." My brother says in the back. "Would you stop daydreaming and let those two go down fast. I don't like being stuck with a gay."

"Hey, I'm not gay!" Tadase shouts at him.

"Don't shout at my bestfriend you freaking midget!" Nagihiko shouts joining the fight.

"You shut up you stupid freak!" Tadase shouts back.

"Don't you dare give that sort of tone to my boyfriend!" Rima shows up with Amu.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Hey! My girlfriend isn't a bitch!" Nagihiko shouts at Tadase with a higher volume.

"SHUT UP!" I say losing my cool. "Would you just go in Rima and Amu and let's just go!"

"Sure." Both of them say and they got inside.

I'm sure I was to get pimples when I get up tomorrow morning. I was raging mad until I looked to my side. I saw my boyfriend sleeping like a cat. He was so cute that I forgot all my anger. I started the car again and our summer vacation officially started.

AMU POV

Why do I get to stay at the back with Ikuto and Tadase? Oh I remember, Utau is driving while Kukai is sitting at the front with her. Nagihiko is with Rima, obviously. And Ikuto and Tadase is at the back not wanting to sit beside each other and the only place left empty is the seat in between them. _Sigh…_

I looked at Ikuto. He was sleeping, I think. And I watched him sleep because I don't want to look at Tadase. I was staring at him for a long time I thought I heard him groan.

"You know it's impolite to stare at people while sleeping." He opens his eyes and looks at me and smirks.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to look at Tadase." I answered back.

"What Amu-chan?" Tadase asks, not hearing what I just said.

"Nothing." And Ikuto looks at me curiously but goes back to sleep, and again, well I think he is sleeping.

**After Hours**

Everyone was sleeping except for Kukai, Tadase, and me. Kukai switched places with Utau even though Utau didn't want to. It was so cute how he insisted Utau to switch places.

_Kukai wakes up and finds Utau yawning. "You know, you should get to sleep. Let me take over."_

"_But Kukai, I like driving and I don't need to get to sleep."_

"_Yes you do. You look sleepy and tired and you might get pimples if you keep this up."_

_Utau blushes and hits Kukai at his head. "That's mean." She says but her eyes were on the road._

"_Haha…" Kukai laughs. "But you'll still be my beautiful girlfriend no matter how many pimples grow on your face."_

"_Are you sure?" Utau said blushing. "So I can keep this up and get lots of pimples and you don't mind."_

"_Err.. no.."_

"_Haha…" and Utau yawns. "I knew you would say that." And suddenly we were stuck in traffic._

"_Utau, look at me." Kukai says._

_Utau looks since we were stuck in traffic and Kukai kissed her. "What was that for?" Utau said blushing._

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I'm your boyfriend and I have to do some things for you? Now get off that driver seat and let me take over."_

"_Sigh… I hate it how you use your 'boyfriend' powers on me."_

"_Then I won't kiss you anymore."_

"_Awww! And I was about to ask for a good night kiss!" _

"_Hehe…" And Kukai leans over to Utau and gives her a peck on her cheek and Utau falls asleep smiling._

Sigh… If only Tadase was like that…

"Hey Amu…" Tadase looks at me and offers me a drink, kicking me out of my daydream. "Would you like to have a drink?"

"No thanks."

"But Amu, it's good for you!"

"I said no! I'm not thirsty!"

"Shh.. Amu! Keep quiet! All of them are sleeping!"

"But how can I keep quiet when you keep on offering me drinks I don't want!"

"Would you like a kiss then?"

"No thanks."

"I know you like it."

"I said no!" Then I face him and I see his lips all puckered up and ready to kiss me.

"Eww no!" I said pushing him and the guys wake up.

"But why Amu?" Then he tries it again but this time Ikuto butts in.

"She said no so don't do it. She's your girlfriend, respect her for that." I was surprised for what Ikuto said since he isn't the type to say that, maybe he is, I just don't know him that much. And for once, Utau doesn't get the jealous aura around her and I thank Kukai for that. And when I thought that Tadase would listen to Ikuto and stop trying to kiss me…

"Mind your own business!" And Tadase did it. He kissed me and in front of Ikuto and the others. How could he do this? How could he humiliate me in front of my friends and my brother and sister? I was furious and I lost it… I pushed him hard, slapped him and shouted at his face with all of my might.

"I hate you Tadase and I'm breaking up with you!" This wasn't how I imagined I would break up with him. I was supposed to do it in a quiet matter in which both of us would understand, but it just came out and I lost it. I broke up with my fake boyfriend in front of my sister, friends, and the one who I love the most! And I grab the pillow Ikuto was holding and I cover my head with it. Such an epic fail!

* * *

><p>Xerra: TT v TT sorry for the long wait guys.. and the short chapter with epic fails... and an annoying Tadase :U and a little cliffhanger...<p>

Ikuto and Amu: =-= we starved to death here you know...

Xerra: :U AT LEAST YOU'RE DYING OF STARVATION... I'M DYING OF STUDYING STUDYING STUDYING! AND I HAVE 2 PROJECTS DUE NEXT WEEK, A LONG TEST I HAVE TO STUDY FOR NEXT WEEK, A POSSIBLE QUIZ TOMORROW, TWO ASSIGNMENTS DUE TOMORROW, ONE ASSIGNMENT DUE TOMORROW, AND EXAMINATIONS NEXT NEXT WEEK! (and recitation of poems =-= due next week)

Ikuto and Amu: O_O

Xerra: =-= got three failing quizzes so far.. *rushes to finish Math and Comp Sci homework*

Ikuto: Pft.. that's easy..

Xerra: =-= of course it is because YOU'RE ALREADY FOURTH YEAR!

Amu: TT v TT Good thing I'm just an anime.. and I thought my summer assignment was already hard...

Xerra: :U GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~

Ikuto and Amu: During the past few weeks of school, Xerra suddenly found out an important thing about herself.. She has Schizophrenia..

Xerra: :3 and to all you people out there who doesn't know what it means.. It means having different personalities.. BAI BAI! :U GAAAHHH HOMEWORKS AND PROJECTS!

Amu: o.o

Ikuto: =-= I'm used to that... in our world it's character changing..

Xerra: =-= well I'm not in your world Ikuto...

Ikuto: o.o

Xerra: sorry for the long dialogue.. just letting things out.. xD :3 I'm falling for someone in our school guys! what should I doooooooo? xD

Xerra, Ikuto, Amu: REVIEW! :3


End file.
